Strong for our familie
by Bad Hermione
Summary: "Die Wahrheit kann grausam sein." "Ja... aber es wäre noch grausamer wenn wir es nie erfahren hätten" "Vielleicht hast du recht Selena." 4 Geschwister die sich geschworen haben ihre Mutter zu finden. Selbst wenn sie dafür in Hogwarts einmarschieren müssen.
1. Chapter 1: Die Wahrheit

**Strong for our family**

**Zu Halloween**

„KATHERINA! LASS SIE IN RUHE DU MONSTER! WAS WILLST DU NOCH? REICHT ES NICHT DAS DU SCHON MEINE DREI TÖCHTER AUF DEM GEWISSEN HAST? MUSST DU MIR AUCH MEINE FRAU NEHMEN?" der Mann schrei obwohl er wusste das sein Angreifer sie töten würde. Der war feig wie immer, ihren Vater hatte er feig von hinten ermordet und sich damit gebrüstet. Und jetzt? Jetzt wollte er eine wehrlose Frau töten! Und für was? Weil er ihren Vater nicht leiden konnte? Wegen ihrem Blut?

„Aber, aber Tom! Du weißt es ist besser für alle wenn sie Tod ist." Der alte Mann lächelte fies.

„Hast du nicht schon genug Unglück in meinem Namen getan? Lass sie los ich flehe dich an."

Der Grauhaarige lächelte, „du hast recht sie ist viel zu schön um sie zu töten" Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die junge Frau war verschwunden.

Der Alte fing an zu lachen:" Und verlass dich drauf ich werde auch deinen Sohn finden. Egal wo du ihn versteckt hast." Tom wollte ihn schocken, oder vielleicht auch töten er schoss wahllos Flüche auf den Alten.

Der aber lachte nur und apparierte.

„Ich werde dich finden Dumbledore und meine Familie rächen! Das schwöre ich dir!"

Der junge Mann ging zu der Stelle an welcher seine Frau verschwunden war und weinte. Das zweite Mal in seinem Leben. Das erste Mal bei seiner Geburt und jetzt. Er weinte um seine Frau, seine drei Töchter und um seinen Sohn den er vermutlich nie wieder sehen würde.

„Hoffentlich bemerkt Dumbledore nicht wer Kevin ist." Dachte der Mann und apparierte auf den Friedhof auf dem er auch seinen drei Töchtern ein Denkmal erbaut hatte. Die Leichen der Drei hatte er nie gefunden und würde es auch nie. Er hoffte, dass die drei noch lebten. Wäre Dumbledore fähig Kleinkinder zu töten? Vermutlich… Doch er wäre dumm wenn er die drei Mädchen getötet hätte. Als Andenken hatte er für jede einzelne eine Skulptur gebaut. Er beschwor ebenfalls eine Skulptur seiner Frau. Nun stand ein riesiger blauer Phönix mit roten Augen am Friedhof der Familie Slytherin.

**14 Jahre später**

Am 31. Juli erwachte ein schwarzhaariger Junge im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 um 23:47 durch ein klopfen an seinem Fenster. Er sprang auf in der Erwartung eine Eule vorzufinden welche von seinen Freunden abgeschickt worden war.

Als er jedoch das Fenster öffnete kam sah er einem Patronus entgegen welchen er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte die Gestalt eines Phönix, war jedoch nicht silbern sondern bläulich und hatte rote Augen.

„Na wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry und berührte den Patronus. Zu seinem erstaunen reckte der Patronus ihn dem Kopf entgegen. Auch zwitscherte er ein leises Lied welches ihn beruhigte und der Kummer über Sirius Tod schien zu verblassen. Dann ließ er eine kleine Schachtel fallen und verschwand.

Neugierig betrachtete Harry die Schachtel, das schwarz der Schachtel wurde von feinen silbernen Linien durchzogen. Als er die Schachtel öffnete fielen ihm zwei Brief und ein geschrumpftes Denktarium entgegen. Als er dieses berührte begann es zu wachsen und nahm seine normale Größe an. Es war wie die Schachtel schwarz, mit silbernen Linien durchzogen. Er nahm den Brief auf dem mit geschwungener Handschrift „1" stand.

_Lieber Harry_

_Zunächst wünsche ich dir einen schönen Geburtstag._

_Sicherlich wunderst du dich woher ich dich kenne. Ich habe lange nach dir gesucht, nicht gewusst wo Dumbledore dich hingegeben hat. Es ist schrecklich das er dich hier leben lässt obwohl das Testament welches Lily und James Potter hinterlassen haben dies ausdrücklich verbietet .Jetzt kommen wir zu einer etwas unangenehmeren Geschichte und ich will dich bitten mir zu glauben._

_Sie dir die Erinnerungen im Denktarium an. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass sie echt sind. Wenn du sie gesehen hast lies den zweiten Brief, danach pack deine Koffer und geh zu Gringotts und lass einen Magie,- und Bluttest durchführen. Bitte dabei um einen Mr. Deffy er wird dir helfen und keine persönlichen Interessen verfolgen._

Hier endete der Brief ohne einer Unterschrift.

Harry legte den Brief zur Seite und zog das Denktarium zu sich. Er sah hinein und bemerkte das zwei Erinnerungen darin schwammen.

Harry überlegte nicht lange zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte eine davon.

_Sofort wurde er von einem Sog erfasst und landete in einem weißen Raum, es standen zwei Betten darin in welchen jeweils eine Frau lag. Bei einem der zwei Fenster standen zwei Männer und unterhielten sich leise. Harry kannte den einen nicht aber der andere war eindeutig James Potter, sein Vater. Im Bett schrie plötzlich die Frau neben Lily Potter auf._

_Der andere Mann rannte zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Auch James ging zu Lily da auch ihre Wehen begannen. Als er aus dem Fenster schaute sah er das es Nacht war ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte um seine Annahme zu bestätigen. Es was 23:27. Zwanzig Minuten später brüllte ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren los._

_James schlenderte zu ihnen. „Und Tom, wie nennt ihr ihn?"_

„_Er wird Kevin Christian Tom heißen" „Ein schöner Name. Unser Knirps wird Harry heißen, Harry James Potter"_

_Tom lachte „das erzählst du mir schon zum x-ten Mal"_

_Mittlerweile war es 00:17, als wieder ein Babyschrei die Stille durchbrach. Die Frau hatte ihr zweites Kind bekommen und lächelte nun glücklich. „Hallo auf der Welt, Selena Gabriella Katherina" das Mädchen hatte schwarze Haare und blinzelte verschlafen aus ihren kristallblauen Augen._

_Schließlich wurden auch die Wehen bei Lily stärker. Eine Hebarme, welche auch bei der Geburt der Zwillinge geholfen hatte setzte sich zu ihr. Eine halbe Stunde später war der Junge da, aber er schrie nicht die Ärzte brachten ihn aus dem Raum in einen OP-Saal aber es half nichts. Der Junge war Tod._

_Harry musste hilflos zusehen wie er starb, in Kindesalter. Aber er lebte doch, er konnte nicht gestorben sein! Während Lily und James sich umarmten und weinten, redeten die beiden anderen leise miteinander._

„_Katherina und ich haben uns entschlossen euch Kevin zu überlassen, Dumbledore wird nicht dahinter kommen, wir werden seine DNA mit einem Zauber verändern, das er so aussieht wie ihr."_

„_Tom das können wir nicht, er ist euer Sohn" schluchzte Lily. _

„_Lily, ich weiß das ihr keine anderen Kinder mehr bekommen könnt. Ich und Tom schon und außerdem, wie willst du Dumbledore erklären das du dein Kind verloren hast, er wird euch töten." Lily schluckte und nickte dann „OK dann tun wir es"_

Wieder wurde Harry von einem Sog erfasst und so musste Harry auch die Erinnerung über das verschwinden seiner Mutter sehen.

Als Harry wider auftauchte schluchzte er, er war adoptiert! Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf den zweiten Brief. Er nahm ihn und öffnete auch diesen.

_Lieber Kevin_

_Wie du bemerkt hast bist du kein Potter, wir haben deine DNA gleich nach deiner Geburt verändert aber, wir haben den Zauber immer von dir genommen wenn ihr uns besucht habt. Dein Name ist Kevin Christian Tom. Dein Letzter Name ist von mir. Du hast auch noch drei Schwestern. Deine Zwillingsschwester Selena Gabriella Katherina, und die Zwillinge Melissa Hanna und Melinda Isabella._

_Du wurdest am 31. Juni um 23:47 geboren und bist Erstgeborener in unserer Familie._

_Deine Mutter hieß Katherina Anastasia Grindelwald bevor sie mich geheiratet hat._

_Ich habe dir ein Foto von unserer Familie beigelegt (die Potters kamen uns oft besuchen damit wir unseren Sohn aufwachsen sehen könnten) und eine Kette welche gleichzeitig ein Portschlüssel ist, er wird dich nach Gringotts bringen und von dort hole ich dich ab nachdem du den Erbschaftstest gemacht hast._

_Du wirst dort auch auf zwei deiner Schwestern treffen, du wirst sie kennen. Dies liegt daran da auch Dumbledore ihre DNA verändert hat als er sie entführte._

_Bitte leg die Kette um sie wird sich um 01:00 aktivieren _

_Ich bitte dich mir zu glauben_

_Dein dich liebender Vater._

Harry ließ den Brief los und sank schluchzend auf die Knie. Sein gesamtes Weltbild war von einer Sekunde auf die andere zerstört worden. Er war kein Potter, seine Mutter wurde von Dumbledore entführt. Oder es war alles ein blöder Scherz von einem Todesser.

„Und wenn schon, sollen sie mich doch Voldemort ausliefern. Nachdem Sirius Tod ist hält mich hier nichts mehr und ich habe keine Lust mehr Dumbledores Spielfigur zu sein."

Er nahm das Foto in die Hand. Darauf war ein schwarzhaariger Mann der freundlich in die Kamera blickte er hielt ein kleines Mädchen im Arm welches Blonde Haare hatte. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, sie hatte blonde Haare wie das Mädchen welches sein Vater im Arm hielt. Auch sie hielt ein Mädchen im Arm, jedoch hatte sie schwarze Haare so wie ihr Vater.

Am Boden saßen zwei Kinder. Ein blonder Junge und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Sie grinsten breit in die Kamera und hielten sich an den Händen fest und winkten.

Harry schluckte dann nahm er die Kette aus dem Kuvert und untersuchte sie. Es war ein blauer Phönix wie der welcher ihm den Brief überbracht hatte. Er legt sich die Silberne Kette um den Hals und sah auf die Uhr. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest das es bereits 00:30 war. Aber er hatte nicht viel was er mitnehmen würde. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama aus und zog sich an. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und schmiss alles was er brauchen würde hinein. Den Tarnumhang von James Potter, seinen Zauberstab, das Fotoalbum seiner Adoptiveltern, seinen Feuerblitz und seine Schulbücher. Dann schnappte er sich Hedwigs Käfig und schaute nochmals auf die Uhr. Es war eine Minute vor Eins.

Da wurde ihm auch schon der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Das zweite Kapitel ist schon geschrieben und falls euch die Geschichte wirklich so gut gefällt, wie ich es hoffe werde ich es bald hochladen. Ihr könnt mir ruhig Verbesserungsvorschläge schreiben, falls ihr einen Satz seht der nicht ganz so Deutsch ist sagt es mir bitte auch… liegt daran das ich schneller denke als schreibe ;) Ob die Geschichte auch eine Liebes-Geschichte wird weiß ich noch nicht. Bis jetzt ist noch nichts geplant aber ich bin offen für Vorschläge


	2. Chapter 2: We are family

_Einen ganz dicken Knuddler an Magmaus1 und Hermine Black: DANKE __ freut mich das euch die Story gefällt_

_Hermine Black : ich bin ein geschlossenes Buch xD aber in diesem Kapitel wirst du es herausfinden. Wie bereits gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht ob ich in diese Geschichte überhaupt ein FF- Paar einbauen soll._

… _das Chapter wird wahrscheinlich ein bisschen 0815 aba ja..._

_In diesem Kapitel werde ich langsam die Namen der betroffenen Personen ändern._

_Also aus Harry wird im verlauf dieses Kapitels Kevin._

**

* * *

Chapter 2- In Gringotts**

Harry landete äußerst unsanft in der Marmorhalle von Gringotts. Als er sich aufrappelte starrten ihn einige Kobolde verblüfft an. Sie hielten sich zwar an das Motto:„Geld braucht keine Öffnungszeiten." Aber das jemand so zeitig kam war recht verwunderlich.

Harry ging auf den ersten Kobold zu und fragte höflich:„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Könnten Sie mir sagen wo sich Herr Deffy befindet?"

Der Kobold zog eine Augenbraue hoch, lächelte dann aber und sagte „Natürlich, ich werde Sie zu ihm bringen"

Harry schnappte sein Gepäck und folgte dem Kobold.

Dieser durchquerte schnell die Halle und führte ihm zu einer Tür.

„Hier bitte Mr. Potter. „

„Vielen Dank Mr. Ähm?"

„Krenly"

„Vielen Dank Mr. Krenly"

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Mr. Potter"

Krenly nickte Harry noch mal freundlich zu und verschwand.

Harry drehte sich mit pochendem Herz um und klopfte an der Holztür.

Nach dem „Herein" zog er die Tür auf und schlüpfte hindurch.

„Ah ich hab mich gefragt wann Sie wohl hier auftauchen würden Mr. Potter. Setzten Sie sich, wir müssen noch auf ihre Schwestern warten."

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und starrte auf seine Füße. Drei Minuten später klopfte es erneut. „Herein."

Die Tür wurde sacht aufgestoßen und ein brauner Haarschopf lugte herein.

„Hermine." Keuchte Harry entsetzt.

„Harry!" rief sie und stürmte auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. „DU bist mein Zwillingsbruder?" „Du hörst dich ziemlich enttäuscht an." „Nein ich bin froh dass es du bist."

Hermine nahm gerade Platz als es wieder Klopfte. „Kommen Sie herein."

Und die letzte stieß die Tür auf. „Luna!" stießen beide hervor.

„Hi Leute." Murmelte Luna und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Hermine sinken.

„Gut da wir nun vollständig sind können wir beginnen. Bitte strecken Sie alle ihren Zauberstabarm aus"

Die drei taten was ihnen gesagt wurde, und streckten alle ihren rechten Arm aus.

Deffy nahm einen Silbernes Messer und ritzte jedem eine Rune in die Handfläche. Dann nahm er die Hände und drückte sie auf ein Blatt Pergament.

Auf jedem der der Blätter erschien ein Stammbaum mit vielen verwirrenden Zeichen. Der Kobold nahm die drei Blätter rasch in die Hand und verwehrte den Drei somit sich genauer damit zu beschäftigen. „Oh gut, ihr seit tatsächlich Toms Kinder, und ziemlich mächtig noch dazu." „Hier trinkt das." Er gab jedem ein Fläschchen, dessen Inhalt hellblau schimmerte.

Alle drei entkorkten es. Hermine schnüffelte daran. „Das ist ein Enthüllungstrank, einer der stärksten die es gibt." Murmelte sie, dann schüttete sie sich das Gebräu in den Mund.

Harry und Luna taten es ihr gleich. Der Kobold stand auf und berührte jeden von ihnen auf der Stirn. Dabei murmelte er wilde Beschwörungen vor sich hin. Nachdem er dies bei allen getan hatte setzte er sich wieder. Erschöpft sah er die drei Geschwister an.

„Gut dann müssen wir noch die Erbschaft von ihnen klären, Mister Potter. Ich weiß das sie nur adoptiert sind, aber Lily und James Potter haben beschlossen ihnen alles zu hinterlassen."

Der Kobold zog eine dicke Akte aus einer seiner zahlreichen Schubladen und schlug sie auf. „Da sie noch nicht volljährig sind haben sie nur zu einem Verließ Zugang. Da sich Dumbledore offiziell als ihr Erziehungsberechtigter ausgab, konnten wir ihre Verließe nur teilweiße schützen. Leider muss ich sagen das er ziemlich viel Geld aus dem kleinstem ihrer Verließe entwendet hat." Er zog ein Blatt aus der Akte und legte sie vor Harry. Was er sah ließ ihn erstarren:

_Verließ 3582- Familie Potter_

_Derzeitiges Vermögen: 2 Millionen Galleonen_

_Ausgaben seit dem 1981: _

_Albus Dumbledore 5114056Galleonen _

_Cornelius Fudge 2__102000Galleonen_

_Molly Weasley 9321 Galleonen _

_Percy Weasley 3300 Galleonen_

_Ronald Weasley 3300 Galleonen_

_Arthur Weasley 1000 Galleonen_

_Familie Dursley_

_Monatliche Mitgliedsbeiträge__ :_

_Schülerhilfe Hogwarts: 100 Galleonen_

_Flora&Fauna __Schutz__in England 50 Galleonen_

_Gesamt Betrag: 7260277 Galleonen_

Harryballte wütend die Fäuste. Sein bester Freund und sein Mentor hatten ihn nur benutzt!

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn traurig an. „Weißt du Harry, du verdienst einen besseren Freund als Ron. Ich weiß es ist schwer, weil er dein erster Freund war aber er ist es nicht wert das du dich über ihn ärgerst. " Harry nickte ihr nur traurig zu.

„Mr. Potter wir werden uns um den restlichen Teil ihres Erbes nachher kümmern. Wie ich gerade erfahren habe ist ihr Vater eingetroffen. Er wartet in der Halle"

Die drei standen auf doch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten brach Hermine plötzlich zusammen. „Mist, sie hat eine Sperre." Murmelte Deffy und holte drei weitere Flaschen hervor. Harry schnappte sich eine mit silberner Flüssigkeit und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen der Braunhaarigen. Nachdem die ersten Tropfen ihre Lippen benetzt hatte, schlug Hermine ihre Augen auf. Doch sie waren nicht mehr Haselnuss-Braun sondern Kristall-Blau.

„Sehr gut Mister Potter. Ich hätte es nicht gewagt, aber sie haben eine Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester welche ihnen sagt was sie braucht."

Hermine stand zitternd auf und hauchte ein danke. „Nun ich denke ich werde sie begleiten."

Zu viert verließen sie den Raum. Als sie in die Halle kamen stand dort ein Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Als sie kurz vor ihm standen, schob er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und lächelte alle glücklich an.

„Hallo Melissa." Er umarmte Luna kurz

„Hallo Selena" auch Hermine fand sich in seiner Umarmung wieder

„Hallo Kevin" hier schlang er seine Arme so fest um ihn als wäre Harry ein Stück Holz das ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt.

„Ähm Tom?" fragte Hermine leise. „Ja meine Süße?"

„Du hast geschrieben, dass wir noch eine Schwester hätten."

„Ich weiß, aber Melinda müssen wir abholen, ihre Pflegeeltern würden sie nie gehen lassen, sie hängen zu sehr an Dumbledores Worten. Kommt wir gehen mal Nachhause und dort klären wir alles weitere." Ihr Vater streckte ihnen eine Silberne Kette mit Schlangenanhänger entgegen welchen sie zögerlich anfassten.

„Sir, hier die Stammbäume und den Trank für Melinda. Wenn ich dies anmerken darf, sie haben wirklich erstaunliche Kinder." Quiekte Deffy.

„Danke ich stehe in deiner Schuld." Und mit diesen Worten aktivierte er den Portschlüssel.

Sie landeten vor einem riesigen Haus, welches man gar nicht als Haus bezeichnen konnte eher als Schloss oder Palast.

„Kommt Kinder."

Der Mann schritt voraus sie passierten das Tor mit dem Familienwappen. Eine Schlange, ein Phönix und vier kleine Drachen die um die Schlange und den Phönix sausten.

Sie gingen in das Haus welches durchaus freundlich aussah.

„Eure Mutter hat es renovieren lassen als sie mit Kevin und Selena schwanger war. Ich habe seitdem nichts mehr verändert."

Die vier betraten die Vorhalle, dort machte es mehrmals plopp und vier Hauselfen eilten auf sie zu.

„Die Kinder des Meisters sind wieder da!" riefen sie und hüpften um auf die drei herum. Eine Hauselfe blieb bei Tom und ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Sie nicht traurig Sami, wir holen Melinda auch noch."

Da nickte der Hauself glücklich.

Inzwischen hatten die anderen drei Hauselfen einen Ring um die drei Geschwister gebildet.

„Guten Tag Master Kevin, sie werden sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern aber ich bin ihr persönlicher Hauself. Mein Name ist Spy" und dann verbeugte er sich vor Harry.

„Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir verbeugen, Spy ich freue mich dich kennen zulernen. Ach und wenn es dich nicht stört lass bitte das Master weg."

Da nickte der Hauself glücklich.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls zu der Elfe hinuntergebeugt „Und wie heißt du?"

„Mein Name ist Melody, Miss Selena." Sagte sie und verbeugte sich schüchtern.

„Und fühlst du dich hier wohl Melody?" fragte Mia und lächelte die Elfe gutmütig an.

„Ja Miss, es ist nur in den letzten Jahren sehr einsam gewesen ohne sie."

„Keine Angst, ich denke nicht das du uns so schnell los wirst, und du kannst mich ruhig Hermi… ähm ich meine Selena nennen."

Und auch bei ihr fing die Elfe an zu strahlen und nickte.

Während sich Harry und Hermine mit ihren persönlichen Hauselfen angefreundet hatten, setzte sich Luna auf den Boden neben ihren Elf und fing an mit ihr über irgendwelche seltsamen Tiere zu reden. Den Zwillingen (Harry & Hermine bzw. Kevin & Selena) viel auf das Luna's Hauself genau so seltsam war wie sie.

„Kommt, ich denke ihr werdet Hunger haben. Die Hauselfen haben es sich nicht ausreden lassen ein komplettes Menü vorzubereiten. Und ihr werdet einige Fragen haben."

Die Kinder pardon, Jugendlichen nickten und folgten ihrem Vater in den Salon.

Dieser war mit hellem Holzboden ausgelegt und auch sonst in warmen Farben gehalten. Der Raum hatte große Fenster und einen Tür in den Garten. Tom führte sie vorbei an einer riesigen Tafel hinaus in den Garten, wo ein kleinerer Tisch schon gedeckt war. Sie ließen sich in den Sessel sinken, schauten ihren Vater erstaunt an wegen den 2 übrig gebliebenen Gedecken.

„Ich ließ immer für alle decken wenn ich hier war. Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an aber ich hab immer gehofft das zumindest Katherina wieder zurückkommt." Er lächelte traurig. „Aber das ist nie passiert"

„Was hat Dumbledore eigentlich gegen uns?" fragte Selena

„Genau weiß ich es nicht, aber ich glaube es ist weil ich und meine Frau für die Gleichberechtigung von Schwarzmagiern kämpfen, genauso für die Gleichberechtigung von Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Hauselfen und Kobolde."

„WAS! Ihr seit Schwarzmagier?"

„Man Harry! Schwarze Magie ist nicht gleich Böse! Man kann mit einem einfachen weißen Zauber genauso jemanden töten! Nimm mal den Vingardium Liviosa, lass jemanden 20 Meter hoch schweben und heb dann den Zauber auf. Ist wahrscheinlich noch schmerzhafter als der Todesfluch"

Alle am Tisch sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Was? Ich habe mich eben informiert. Das mit den Schwarzmagiergesetzten ist einfach zum Kotzen. Ok bei dem Crucio und dem Imperio verstehe ich das er nicht erlaubt ist, aber wir Zauberer sind einfach zu Blöd um das Schwarz-Weiß denken abzuschalten."

Tom lachte "Das hat Katherina auch immer gesagt."

"Tut mir Leid das ich vorher so ausgerastet bin, das liegt wahrscheinlich an dem Einfluss von Dumbledore" entschuldigte sich Kevin.

"Kein Problem, es wird für euch alle sehr schwer werden die gepflogenheiten hier zu lernen.

Da muss ich euch noch sagen das ihr in den Ferien hier viel lernen müsst, um in Hogwarts nich aufzufallen."

"Wir können wieder nach Hogwarts?"

"Natürlich Melissa, aber nur wenn ihr wollt. Auch wenn Dumbels der Direktor ist werde ich euch nicht verbieten weiter in die beste Zaubereishule zu gehen die es gibt."

"Was war eigentlich mit Her... Selena los? Mr. Deffy sagte irgendetwas von einer Sperre."

"Es gibt Zauber den ein Zauberer nur beschränkt benutzen kann. Der Spruch welcher die DNA ändert ist so einer. Ein Zauberer kann diesen Spruch nur 5mal in seinem Leben benutzen."

"Moment du hast mir aber geschrieben das du denn Spruch immer von mir genommen hast."

"Ja ich habe auch nur dein Blut und dein Aussehehn verändert, außerdem bin ich dein Vater und deshalb nicht wirklich an diese Regel gebunden. Aber das werde ich euch in einer eurer Stunden erklären. Nun zum Lernen. Ich dachte an Wissentransformation."

Selena atmate scharf ein.

**

* * *

So und das war es auch mit diesem Kapitel **** hoffe es gefällt euch**


	3. Chapter 3:Das neue Heim

Chapter 3- Die Offenbarung

„Wissens – was?" Kevin sah Tom verwirrt an.

„Wissenstransformation Kevin. Ein altes Ritual bei dem das Wissen eines Menschen dupliziert und in die Köpfe anderer Menschen übergeht. Es gibt nicht viele die es geschafft haben und noch weniger die davon nicht Verrückt wurden. Es ist ziemlich gefährlich"

„Und warum sollte es dann bei uns klappen?"

Anstatt Tom antwortete Selena „ Weil wir miteinander verwandt sind und die Transformation mit der Einverständnis beider Seiten durchgeführt wird. Allerdings bleibt das Risiko dennoch erhalten. Sollte jemand die Kontrolle verlieren wäre das ziemlich katastrophal. Es kann furchtbar schief gehen. Weshalb das Ministerium auch einen Erlass gegen das Ritual verabschiedet hat."

Tom lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „ Ich will gar nicht wissen woher du das alles weißt."

Selena zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sagte schlicht: „ Verbotene Abteilung." Danach gähnte sie. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Tom schaute erschrocken auf seine Armbanduhr: „Um Himmelswillen! Es ist drei Uhr nachts. Ab ins Bett mit euch. Wir können alles andere morgen früh bereden."

Tom stand auf und deutete den Jugendlichen ihm zu folgen. So kamen sie zurück in die Eingangshalle wo sie die große marmorne Stiege hinaufstiegen. Tom brachte sie in einem Turm. In jede Himmelsrichtung war eine Tür eingelassen worden, jede Tür war prachtvoll verziert und aus unterschiedlichem Holz gefertigt.

„Hier sind eure Zimmer. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch. Ihr könnt sie auch gerne umgestellten, sagt mir einfach bescheid und ich bringe euch Bücher mit verschiedenen Sprüchen welche ihr probieren könnt. Kevin dein Zimmer ist das Richtung Westen. Selena deines Richtung Osten und Melissa, dein Zimmer befindet sich an der Nordseite."

Als Kevin sich müde umsah und schwer zu überlegen schien wo den der Westen sei lachte Tom: „Die dunkle Tür Kevin. Die was fast schwarz ist."

Kevin nickte nur müde wankte in sein Zimmer. Die beiden Mädchen hatten weniger Probleme ihr Zimmer zu finden.

„Falls ihr was braucht ruft einfach eure Elfe, sie kann euch zu mir bringen."

Selena und Melissa nickten, gingen zu ihren Türen und betraten ihre Räume.

Selena trat durch ihre rötlich schimmernde Tür und fand sich in einem großen gemütlichen Raum wieder. Es gab Teppichboden wie sie bemerkte, weshalb sie sich die Schuhe auszog und barfuss durch ihr Zimmer tapste. An denn Umrissen orientierte sich das Mädchen und so fand sie schnell eine Tür welche in das Bad führte.

Schnell schritt sie zum Waschbecken und wusch sich ihr Gesicht. Es war noch immer leicht gerötet vom weinen.

Sie war sich sicher das Harry und Luna nicht bewusst war bei wem sie sich befanden. Und für den Moment war das auch gut so. Selena war schon immer ein schlaues Kind gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nie verschwiegen, dass sie nicht ihre leibliche Tochter ist. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore auch hier Fehler beim Zaubern gemacht. Eigentlich sollten sie das nicht erzählen dürfen. Sie sah in den Spiegel welcher vor ihr hing. Sah in diese Kristallbauen Augen. Und verspürte eine schreckliche Unruhe in sich. Sie bemerkte ein leichtes ziehen in ihrem Körper, ein Zeichen das der Trank noch immer mit den Sperren kämpfte welche sie in sich trug.

Verzweifelt sank sie auf den kalten Boden des Zimmers, eine kleine Träne floss über ihre Wange. Tropfte auf den Boden. Es hallte ungewöhnlich laut in Selenas Ohren. Morgen würde sie nicht mehr die Alte sein. Morgen hätte sie Wissen in sich an welches sie als Muggelstämmige nie herangekommen wäre. Nichts würde mehr an die alte Hermine Granger erinnern. Vielleicht würde sich ihr ganzer Charakter verändern? Sie spürte abermals ein kräftiges ziehen gefolgt von einem stechendem Schmerz. Es war binnen Sekunden vorbei und hinterließ nur ein prickeln auf der Haut. Eine Haut die nicht mehr die ihre war.

Die erste Barrikade war gefallen und sie hatte ihr eigentliches Aussehen wieder. Selena spürte regelrecht wie sich der Trank weiter in sie bohrte. Wie er sie innerlich umpolte, wie er wollte dass sie anderes wurde.

Sie sprang weinend auf. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen! Schnell ging sie aus dem Bad, verließ ihr Zimmer auf der Suche nach Tom.

Tom. Der Name halte in ihrem sonst leeren Kopf. Was sollte sie tun wenn sie ihm gegenüberstand?

Sie hörte ein Rascheln. Bog in die Richtung ab aus welcher das Geräusch kam. Sie wollte ihn finden, ihn zur rede stellen. Warum hatte er sie erst jetzt gefunden? Hätte er es sich nicht denken können wo sie sind?

Und was war mit Harry? Warum hatte er all diese Dinge getan?

Sie schritt auf eine große Tür zu, hinter welcher sie Tom vermutete. Sie stieß die Tür auf, und da saß er. Als könnte ihn nichts in der Welt erschüttern. Vor ihr saß ein Mann welcher zu viel gesehen hatte, welcher innerlich gebrochen war. Binnen Sekunden war der Hass auf diesen Mann verschwunden, wurde ersetzt durch Mitleid und dem Drang zu helfen. Tom sah auf. Schnell verschwand ein Foto, welches er in der Hand hielt, in einer Schublade und die Tränen in seinen Augen wurden weggeblinzelt.

„Selena, was ist los? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich habe Angst… Ich habe Angst vor dem was kommt."

„Du hast Angst vor der Veränderung? Ich kann dich verstehen. Hast du dich schon gesehnen?"

Selena schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Willst du dich sehen?"

„Ich weis nicht." Murmelte sie leise und ihr wurde bewusst dass dies die erste Frage war die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

„Setzt dich bitte zu mir, Selena" Tom deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich sehe, dass dich auch noch andere Sachen bedrücken."

Selena wankte zu dem Stuhl und ließ sich kraftlos darauf fallen. Tom sah sie erwatungsvoll an, sagte aber nichts.

„Du bist Voldemort oder?"

Tom zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine so direkte Konfrontation hätte er nicht erwartet. Doch er nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ja der bin ich, aber ein anderer den die Welt kennt. Dumbledore hat viel unrecht in meinem Namen getan. Die meisten Muggelmorde gehen auf sein Konto."

„Die meisten?"

„Bei vielen Kämpfen ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. Aber wir bereuen jeden Mord den wir begangen haben."

„Und wieso hast du Harry, ich meine Kevin, so oft angegriffen?"

„Ich habe ihn nie angegriffen. Im ersten Jahr habe ich versucht den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. Ich wollte Dumbledore damit erpressen, damit er Katherina frei gibt. Im zweiten Jahr sollte der Basilisk Dumbledore versteinern, was leider sehr schief ging. Das du versteinert wurdest tut mir übrigens sehr leid aber es war notwendig. Dumbledore war in dieser Zeit sehr dumm und er wollte dich aus dem weg haben. Aber durch die Versteinerung warst du sicher.

Im dritten Jahr hab ich eigentlich nichts unternommen. Und dann kam euer viertes Jahr. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass Kevin wirklich mein Sohn ist. Deshalb das mit dem Blut."

„Und warum musste Cedric sterben?"

„Er ist nicht Tod. Er ist unserer Sache beigetreten, wollte aber seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb haben wir seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Genauso wie den Tod von Sirius vergangenes Monat."

„Sirius ist nicht Tod? Das muss ich Harry, ich meine Kevin, erzählen!"

„Nein!" Selena zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Bitte, ich will ihn überraschen."

Selena nickte beschämt. „Ich werde euch eure Paten vorstellen, gleich nachdem ich eure Schwester abgeholt habe aber jetzt geh schlafen, es ist schon spät."

Selena stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie diese öffnete viel ihr der Grund ein weshalb sie gekommen war.

„Tom?"

„Ja meine Süße?"

„Was ist mit meinem Charakter? Werde ich mich stark verändern?"

Tom lachte und kam zu ihr um sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Schätzchen, dein Charakter bildet sich. Er hat nichts mit deinen Genen zu tun. Vielleicht verschwinden ein paar deiner Ängste oder du bekommst neue. Aber dein Charakter wird genauso wundervoll bleiben wie er ist. Und dafür bin ich deinen Zieheltern sehr dankbar. Den sie haben dich zu einer so wunderbaren jungen Frau erzogen wie ich sie nur selten gesehen habe." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Soll ich dich begleiten?"

Selena nickte: „Einen Augenblick noch." Schnell ging sie zu einem Spiegel welcher im Büro ihres Vaters hing. Die Frau welche ihr entgegen blickte war so wunderschön das ihr der Atem stockte. Sie hatte etwas Dunkles an sich aber schien dennoch so sanft zu sein. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel sanft gelockt über ihren Rücken. Auch war sie gewachsen. Ungefähr 180cm war sie nun groß. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem gespenstischen kristallblau. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie Elfenbein und sie sah keinen Schönheitsfehler an sich.

„Du bist deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte ebenfalls diese fast elfenhafte Haut und die Struktur deiner Haare. Die schönen Locken. Meine Schöne, dir werden die Männer wahrhaft nachblicken." Selena blickte in die Augen von Tom, und sah grenzenlose Liebe. Genau dieselbe Liebe wie sie in den Augen ihres Vaters gewesen war.

Ich bringe dich zurück in dein Zimmer. Tom schritt mit ihr durch das Haus, es blieb still bis sie an der Tür standen, hinter welcher Selenas Räume waren.

„Du bist sehr stark in deinem Wesen Selena Gabriella Katherina, bewahre Kevin vor Dummheiten." Selena nickte und schritt durch ihre Tür. „Gute Nacht" Sie drehte sich um: „Vater."


	4. Chapter 4:   Neues Ich

Mir ist aufgefallen das ich die Antworten für eure Kommentare vergessen hab… tut mir leid ich hohle also die antworten für chapter 2 und 3 hier nach.

Also ganz Liebe grüße an :

_Hermine Black_ : bei der dritten Schwester muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, aber ich hoffe das sie dir gefällt wenn ich sie schreibe.

_Evelin-heart_: ich hab vor Pairings zu machen, hab aber noch keine Idee welche. Für

Anregungen und wünsche wäre ich dankbar :D

_Aurora Parvati Snape_: Cliffies? xD , jep du hast recht wer die dritte is ;) aba das mit gestern on setzten hat nicht funktioniert Mein Zeitumkehrer ist hin!

_Sandstaub_: Danke

_Magmaus1: _Danke =) naja … schulstress und keine Idee wie es weiter geht :D

**Chapter 4 – Neues Ich **

In ihrem Raum angekommen lächelte Selena erleichtert. Sie war absolut glücklich mit der Situation auch wenn sie wusste, dass Kevin das anders sehen würde. Bei Melissa war sie sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie war schon immer verrückt und ein wenig anders.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf das große Himmelbett zu, zog sich noch schnell bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und glitt in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen!" Selena erwachte plötzlich als sich ein kleines Gesicht über sie beugte und sie anstrahlte. „Miss Selena sollte aufstehen und sich fertig machen. Miss Selena sehen heut bezaubernd aus. Miss Selena sehen ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, wenn ihr mir diese Bemerkung erstattet. Bis auf die Haare. Die hat Miss Selena von Master Slytherin geerbt."

„Melody?" „So ist es Miss Selena! Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen! Die Sonne scheint, sehen Sie! Selbst die Sonne freut sich das Kinder des Masters wieder hier sind."

Selena schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Die kleine Elfe war sehr überdreht und redete außerordentlich viel. „Melody sagtest du eben Master Slytherin?" „Oh ja. Master Slytherin hat ebenso schwarzes Haar wir sie. Auch sein Haar schimmert rötlich im Sonnenschein"

„Ich dachte immer er heißt Riddle?" „Ich denke Master Slytherin wird seine Kinder heute über die Geschichte seiner Familie informieren. Ich habe ihnen frisches Gewand bereitgelegt. Soll ich draußen warten oder finden sie sich alleine zurecht?" Vielen Dank Melody, ich denke ich komme zurecht. Wenn ich etwas brauche werde ich rufen. Ach ja und wie ich gestern bereits sagte, du kannst mich ruhig Selena nennen"

Die kleine Elfe hüpfte begeistert zur Tür, anscheinend viel ihr erst dort auf das sie sich auch anders fortbewegen konnte, denn sie verschwand mit einem leisen "Plopp".

Selena schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Jeans und das T-Shirt welche für sie bereitlagen. Anschließend ging sie in ihr Badezimmer, im Tageslicht war sie noch schöner anzusehen als letzte Nacht. Ihr Haar schimmerte eindeutig in einem dunklem rot und ihre blauen Augen glänzten. Sie putzte sich schnell die Zähne und sah sich währenddessen im Bad um. Das Bad war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt. In jedem einzelnem Stein war ein in Silber ein magisches Tier eingelassen. Selena erkannte mehrere Einhörner, Phönixe und Drachen, sogar einen Basilisken konnte sie entdecken. Sie sah eine in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne, welche an ein kleines Swimmingpool erinnerte, in dieser Wanne stand eine Art Brunnen, welcher für Wasser und Duftstoffe verantwortlich war. Auch eine Dusche war vorhanden. Natürlich gab es auch mehrere Schränke und ein Waschbecken. Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren ihre Handtücher dunkel Rot mit kleinen Silbernen Schlangen. Über diesem hing ein riesiger Spiegel um diesen schlängelte sich ebenfalls eine silberne Schlange mit rubinroten Augen. Danach sah sie sich erst einmal ausgiebig in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. Es war eindeutig mit Magie vergrößert da ansonst nie ein so großes Zimmer in einen, doch eher schmalen Turm gepasst hätte. Das Zimmer war in einem warmen rot gestrichen, hatte dunkle schön gearbeitete Möbel und einen roten Teppichboden. Es war schön gegliedert sodass ihr Bett in einer Nische stand, welche noch zusätzlich von einem Seidenvorhang abgedunkelt wurde und nicht gleich beim eintreten in das Zimmer zu sehen war. Eigentlich sah man es nur wenn man direkt davor stand. Der Rest des Zimmerinventars bestand aus einer schwarzen Ledercouch und zwei dazugehörige Sesseln welche sehr gemütlich aussahen. Ein großer Schreibtisch und mehrere Bücherregale schmückten das Zimmer ebenfalls noch etwas aus. An einer Wand hingen mehrere Bilder. Beim näheren betrachten stellte Selena fest das es sich um Familienfotos und Portraits handelte, deren Bewohner jedoch nicht anwesend waren. Doch das seltsamste an diesem Zimmer waren die Flamen die scheinbar über die Wände leckten ohne schaden zu hinterlassen. Ewigflammen. Eine Wand war komplett verglast, zwischen zwei Glasscheiben brannte ebenfalls Feuer, und man hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf mehrere hohe Berge, von denen ein paar mit Schnee bedeckt waren, von ein paar Gipfeln stieg Rauch auf. Außerdem gab es noch einen Balkon. Selena schlüpfte schnell in ein Paar Schuhe und lief hinaus. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass sich dieser um den Turm erstreckte. Rasch lief sie daran entlang bis sie vor der Balkontür stand welche in Richtung Westen zeigte. Von hier aus hatte man einen Blich auf ein großes Quidditchfeld. Selena schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde Kevin mit Sicherheit gefallen. Sie öffnete leise die Tür zu Kevins Zimmer. Als sie sah, dass Kevins Elfe diesen gerade wecken wollte, trat sie vor um diese zu stoppen. „Darf ich das erledigen?" fragte sie seinen erstaunten Hauself. Dieser nickte nur verdattert. „ Der Master erwartet euch auf der Veranda." Damit verschwand er. Selena schlich leise in Kevins Badezimmer nahm sich einen Waschlappen und tränkte diesen mit kaltem Wasser. Zurück an Kevins Bett klatschte sie ihm diesen ins Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Schlafmütze!" rief sie laut.

Ihr Bruder hechtete aus seinem Bett und erstarrte. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin es. Selena. Deine Schwester" „Aber du siehst nicht aus wie meine Schwester! Gestern hattest du zumindest noch braune Locken." „Du hast dich auch verändert." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn hoch und brachte ihn ins Bad.

„Siehst du?"

„OH BEI MERLINS UNTERHOSE!" kreischte Harry. „ICH SEH AUS WIE MALFOY!"

Kevin hatte blonde etwas längere Haare, welche ihm frech in die Stirn fielen. Seine schon vorher dunkelgrünen Augen waren nun ein strahlendes hell grün. Auch war er mindestens um 15 cm gewachsen. Er blickte mit seinen 1.90 Meter auf seine 10 Zentimeter kleinere Schwester hinab. Die größte Veränderung war jedoch auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen, denn dort sah man nichts mehr. Keine Narbe verunzierte mehr sein nun sehr männliches Gesicht.

„Tust du nicht, er ist viel hübscher" stellte Selena trocken fest.

Kevin starrte sie entgeistert an. Bis ihm die Idee kam das sie ihn nur verarschte hatte sie schon einiges an Vorsprung gewonnen und hechtete aus der Tür…

**KNALL**

… wo sie geradewegs mit Melissa zusammenstieß.

„Müsst ihr zwei so laut sein?" fragte diese sauer und blies sich ihre blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Während sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Wow Kevin, heiß wenn ich nicht deine Schwester wäre…" Sie zwinkerte verführerisch. Ihre langen dunklen Wimpern schlossen sich um ihre hell grauen Augen.

„Danke Melissa, Selena war gerade so freundlich mich zu informieren das Malfoy hübscher ist."

„Hmm" Melissa musterte ihn, „Naja vielleicht?" Die beiden Mädchen lachten als sich Kevin verzweifelt die Haare raufte und wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand um sich anzuziehen.

„Wow Melissa du hast dich auch ganz schön verändert. Obwohl du bis jetzt die einzige bist bei der sich die Haarfarbe nicht geändert hat." „Doch, sie sind viel heller. Früher hatte ich mehr so ein goldblond jetzt ist es so wie das Haar von Malfoy. Aber ja. Ich bin gewachsen, meine Augenfarbe hat sich geändert. Mein Gesicht sich verformt. Nicht zu vergessen das ich unglaublich Lust habe zu fliegen." Selena lachte. „Ich ebenfalls. Kaum zu glauben das ich bis gestern noch Flugangst hatte."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten. Inzwischen trat auch Kevin wieder zu ihnen hinaus. „Gehen wir?" Die beiden Mädchen nickten und hackten sich bei ihrem großen Bruder ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, den langen Gang mit vielen Bildern ihrer Ahnen, welche ihnen zuwinkten, entlang. Anschließend gingen sie noch mal eine riesige Marmortreppe hinab wodurch sie in der Eingangshalle landeten. Durch zwei weitere Türen und sie waren bei ihrem Vater auf der Veranda waren. „Guten Morgen ihr Lieben, habt ihr gut geschlafen? Setzt euch wir haben viel zu besprechen."

„Guten Morgen Vater" sagten Melissa und Selena wie im Chor. Kevin ließ es bei einem genuscheltem „Morgen Tom." Dieser strahlte glücklich bei den Worten seiner Töchter, wurde allerdings etwas traurig bei den Worten seines Sohns. „Aber was erwarte ich?", dachte er im Stillen. „Das er auf mich zu rennt und mich umarmt? Er hatte nie einen richtigen Vater es wird dauern bis er sich daran gewöhnt."

„Wir werden gleich eure Schwester abholen."

„Wer ist sie? Ich meine, wer ist es bis jetzt?" fragt Melissa neugierig. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten ihre neue Zwillingsschwester kennenzulernen.

„Ihr Name ist Ginevra Weasley"

Den drei Geschwistern blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was zur folge hatte, dass der Orangensaft welchen Kevin gerade trank hinauslief. „Macht den Mund zu, das gehört sich nicht." Tadelte der Vater lächelnd seine Kinder.

„Wir werden uns nicht zu erkennen geben. Wir werden es als Entführung tarnen. Ihren Brief hat Melinda bereits erhalten, auch ihr ist dieser Plan bewusst. Ich werden kurz vor 11 Uhr zum Fuchsbau apparieren. Ihr werdet mit einem Portschlüssel anreisen. Melinda wird einen kurzen Spaziergang machen, eventuell mit einem ihrer Brüder, was ich nicht hoffe. Dies könnte zu Komplikationen führen. Euch drei statte ich mit einem Portschlüssel aus. Ich werde mir Meli schnappen und mit ihr hier her apparieren."

„Also kurz gesagt, wir schnappen sie und haun wieder ab." Verkürzte Selena die Erklärung ihres Vaters.

„Genau." Tom blickte auf seine Uhr. Anschließend werde ich euch eure Paten vorstellen und mit der Wissenstransformation beginnen. Jetzt ist es," er sah nochmals auf die Uhr, „10 Uhr. Geht hinauf, die Roben welche ihr tragen werdet liegen bereits auf eurem Bett, zieht euch um und wir treffen uns wieder hier, in genau 30 Minuten, also beieilt euch."

Die drei Jugendlichen stürmten die Treppe hoch, ihr Vater konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er nahm sich vor sie besonders gut in den Etiketten des Hauses Slytherin einzuführen, unmöglich wie sich die drei benahmen und bei seiner jüngsten Tochter war er sich sicher, dass sie nicht anders sein würde. Er stand ebenfalls auf und schritt in seinen Wohnbereich. Natürlich mit viel mehr Eleganz als vorhin seine Kinder.

Diese waren bereits in ihren Zimmern angekommen, Selena besah die schwarze Robe und musste unwillkürlich an Todesser denken. Kein Wunder, dies waren Todesser Roben. Sie seufzte tief und begab sich in das angrenzende Ankleidezimmer, wo sie, vergeblich, schwarze Schuhe suchte. Eigentlich war ihr Kasten leer. Bis auf die wenigen Dinge welche sie mitgenommen hatte. Und dies waren nicht besonders viele, eine Jacke, ein bisschen Unterwäsche und zwei weitere T-Shirts sowie eine weitere Jeans. Selena seufzte. Sie musste unbedingt ihren Vater fragen wann sie einkaufen gehen konnte.

Sie schritt also mit ihrer schwarzen Todesser Robe und ihren blauen Turnschuhen durch ihr Zimmer. Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie kurz stehen. Ihre schwarzen Haare glänzten rot im Sonnenlicht welches in ihr Zimmer schien und ihre kristallblauen Augen glänzten. Sie ging von ihrem Zimmer, in Kevins. Der saß nur stumm da und besah die Robe.

„Das werde ich nicht tragen!" sagte er als sie neben ihm zum stehen kam.

„Kevin," sagte sie sanft. „Trag sie für Ginny, für unsere Schwester. Damit wir wieder vereint sind." „Lena, das sind Todesser Roben. Ich kann nicht vergessen was gewesen ist." „Kevin, vergiss nicht. Der Gewinner schreibt die Geschichte, die Todesser waren bis jetzt immer die Verlierer. Aber wie kommst du auf Lena?" „Dein neuer Spitzname. Früher Mia, jetzt Lena."

„Aha." Kevin zog sich schnell um und gemeinsam gingen sie aus seinem Zimmer. Nur um gleich in Melissas Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Diese kämpfte gerade mit dem Po langen Haaren, sie wollten einfach nicht zu einem Zopf. „Selena?" fragte sie bittend. „Hilf mir!"

Ihre große Schwester ging lächelnd zu ihr und flocht ihr einen einfachen Zopf. „Hier bitte, wir sollten uns allerdings beeilen." Die unkompletten Geschwister gingen wieder den Weg ins Erdgeschoss wo sie auf ihren Vater trafen. „Bereit?" fragte dieser. Alle nickten. „Haltet euch an dem Seil fest." Es geht los in 3, 2, 1!"

**Ich weiß ich bin fies aber das nächste Kapitel kommt (hoffentlich) bald ;) **

**Ich freu mich auf eure commis :)**

**Falls ihr die Antworten oben nicht gelesen habt, ich suche gute Ideen für Pairings. Mir schweben gerade zwei vor beide mit der selben Schwester. Also wenn ihr eine Idee habt schreibt mir bitte das Pairing, einen Grund und wenn ihr eine Idee habt wie sie zusammenkommen nehm ich die Idee gern mit in die Geschichte. Grundsätzlich kann ich jedes Pairing einbauen. Also scheut euch nicht welche vorzuschlagen ohne die Geschwister. KEINE INZUCHT BITTE!**


	5. Chapter5:Wiedervereinigung,Ordenstreff

Vielen danke für die „zahlreichen" Kommentare… nein scherz aber ich fordere hiermit nochmals alle Leser auf mir einen kleinen Pairingswunsch zu hinterlassen.

**Chapter 5 – Wiedervereinigung, Ordenstreff und erste Probleme**

_Die unkompletten Geschwister gingen wieder den Weg ins Erdgeschoss wo sie auf ihren Vater trafen. „Bereit?" fragte dieser. Alle nickten. „Haltet euch an dem Seil fest." Es geht los in 3, 2, 1!"_

Die Jugendlichen wurden von den Beinen gerissen und als sie wieder aufblickten standen sie in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau. Ihr Vater erschien kurz nach ihnen. Das von ihnen erwartete „Plopp" blieb aus.

„Bist du gerade?"

„Ja Selena ich kann lautlos apparieren." Antwortete Tom ihr bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. Dann zog er 3 Zauberstäbe aus seinem Umhang. Schießt ein paar einfache Flüche zur Ablenkung. Ein paar Stupor oder so." Dann gab er jedem seiner Kinder einen dieser Stäbe. „Sie werden nicht so gut zu euch passen da es alte Familienerbstücke sind. Aber es sollte reichen. Ihr werdet ohnehin neue bekommen und hier sind eure Portschlüssel, sie aktivieren sich wenn ich appariere" Auch hier bekam jedes seiner Kinder einen.

„. Ihr werdet denn Angriff übernehmen, ich greife nur ihm Notfall ein und bringe Melinda nach Hause. Und jetzt ruhe, teilt euch auf Sie kommen"

Ginny ging gerade lachend und untergehackt mit ihren Brüdern Ron und Bill durch das Gartentor und verließen somit den Schutzbereich des Fuchsbaus. Bill hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sein Gesicht war voll Sorge und man sah ihm an das er diesen Spaziergang für unsicher hielt. Hätte seine kleine Schwester nicht darauf bestanden, wären er, sein Bruder und sie sicher nicht hier.

Selena hatte sich hinter einem Gebüsch verschanzt und beobachtete wie die Dreier Gruppe sich langsam zu ihnen bewegte. Kevin saß 4 Meter weiter hinter einem ähnlichem Busch während Melissa sich hinter einer dicken Eiche versteckt hielt. Sie nickten sich zu. Bevor Bill auch nur reagieren konnte hatte ihn ein Expeliamus entwaffnet, und ein dicker Strang Magie fesselte ihn. Sein Bruder Ron wurde von einem Stupor getroffen und ausgeschaltet. Ginny schrie entsetzt auf. Als Kevin zu ihr rannte und sie weg schleifte.

„Sei ruhig Melinda, ich bin dein Bruder Kevin. Wir bringen dich hier weg." Er rannte mit ihr zu seinem Vater, während Selena Bill noch mit einem Stupor betäubte. Dann rannte auch sie mit Melissa zu ihrem Vater. „Gut gemacht, Morsmorde!" schrie er dann und über den zwei Bewusstlosen erschien das Symbol Voldemorts. Dann apparierte er. Die Portschlüssel seiner Kinder wurden ebenfalls aktiviert und alle verschwanden.

Zu meinen das Bill Weasley sauer wäre, wäre übertrieben. Bill Weasley rastete gerade aus. Nachdem man ihn und seinen Bruder aus der starre befreit hatte, rief man gleich ein Treffen vom Orden. Dieses wurde allerdings erst in einer Stunde stattfinden, da Dumbledore keine Zeit hatte. Er spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden. Seine kleine Schwester wurde entführt und Dumbledore hatte keine Zeit? Verärgert ging er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er hörte seine Mutter aus der Küche schluchzen. Warum hatte er nichts bemerkt? Der Angriff kam so überraschend. Drei perfekt gezielte Zauber. Davon zwei auf den einzig bewaffneten. Seine Schwester hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich und wenn, hätte sie ihn nicht benutzten können so gezielt war dieser Angriff. Aber eine der vielen Fragen welche ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten wurde er nicht mehr los. Warum lebte er noch? Warum lebte Ron noch? Wenn sie nur hinter Ginny her waren, wieso ließen sie die beiden als Zeugen zurück? Absolut unverständlich.

„Bill, wir müssen aufbrechen." Sagte sein Vater leise zu ihm. Er nickte und ging mit dem Rest seiner Familie zum Kamin um zum Hauptquartier zu flohen. Nacheinander verschwanden die sieben der ehemaligen Neun Mitglieder des Weasley-Clans. Nun fehlte neben Percy welcher sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte auch Ginny.

Lautes Stimmengewirr war zu hören als Fred und George nacheinander die Halle betraten, welche als neues Hauptquartier genutzt wurde. Nach dem Tod von Sirius war das Black Haus nicht mehr sicher genug und Dumbledore hatte eine verlassene Halle auf einem Feld ausfindig gemacht und mit vielen Sprüchen war sie ebenso sicher wie der Grimault-Place. Der große Tisch war mit allen Mitgliedern besetzt. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten fing Dumbledore an zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Mitstreiter wir haben heute sehr schmerzhafte Verluste zu beklagen." Er schwieg um diese Mitteilung sickern zu lassen.

„Wir bedauern heute den Verlust von Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood." Molly schluchzte leise. „Und auch den Verlust von Harry Potter und Hermione Granger." Diesmal ging ein erschrockenes Raunen durch die Halle und Dumbledore wurde von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Ruhe!" donnerte er.

„Ich werde es euch erklären. Heut Nacht ist als erster Harry Potter verschwunden. Er hinterließ einen Brief, in welchem stand das er einen Ausbildner gefunden hat, welcher ihn auf den Krieg vorbereiten würde. Ich war nicht in der Lage festzustellen wohin sein Portschlüssel führte und auch nicht wer ihn erschaffen hat. Selbst Fawkes findet ihn nicht. Hermine Granger verschwand auf dieselbe Art und Weiße. Sie hinterließ ihren Eltern einen Brief das sie mit Harry gehen würde um ebenfalls ihre Ausbildung unter diesem Lehrmeister zu beginne." Aufgeregtes murmeln erfüllte den Raum. „Verräter!" schrie Ron erbost. Was ihm böse Blicke von seinen Brüdern einbrachte.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe. Auf das Haus der Lovegoods gab es einen Angriff, Mr. Lovegood befand sich zu dieser Zeit außer Haus. Das Haus wurde zerstört, von Luna fehlt jede Spur. All diese Geschehnisse fanden gegen 1 Uhr statt. Ms. Weasley wurde hingegen heute Mittag entführt. Mr. Weasley, könnten Sie bitte die Geschichte erzählen?"

Bill stand auf und fing an zu erzählen:" Heute Mittag bestand Ginny darauf hinauszugehen. Sie meinte sie würde sonst noch verrückt werden wenn sie nicht bald hinaus käme. Also ging ich mit ihr und Ron aus dem Haus. Ginny war unbewaffnet, genauso wie Ron. Wir waren erst 3 Minuten draußen als wir angegriffen wurden. Es waren vier Todesser wobei sich der vierte Versteckt hielt und nur darauf wartete Ginny wegzubringen. Er schoss keinen einzigen Fluch. Die drei anderen kämpften sehr gut im Team, ich vermute aber, dass sie nicht älter waren wie ich, aber dennoch waren sie sehr gut ausgebildet. Nachdem jeder der drei einen Fluch geschossen hatte war ich entwaffnet, gefesselt und Ron bewusstlos. Ginny wurde gepackt und weggeschleift und erst dann wurde ich betäubt. Ich denke sie haben mich absichtlich die Entführung sehen lassen, um Angst unter uns zu streuen." Beendete Bill seine Erzählungen.

„Nun, das ist nicht gut. Severus, weißt du was Voldemort vorhat?"

„Nein Albus. Er hat erwähnt, dass er den Fuchsbau überwachen lässt, aber ich denke nicht, dass es eine geplante Handlung war. Ms. Weasley wurde vermutlich entführt weil er weiß das Harry schon mal alles getan hat um sie zu rette."

Dumbledore nickte betrübt. „Warum hat er aber nur Ginny entführt und nicht auch noch Ron? Er ist immerhin Harrys bester Freund." Warf Charlie ein.

„Vermutlich waren diese Todesser unwissend was diese Information angeht."

„Meine Kleine, was werden sie mit ihr machen?" schluchzte Molly.

„Das können wir nur Vermuten. Aber er plant etwas Großes. Noch erwähnt er es nicht aber er lässt Leute speziell ausbilden. Für was weiß keiner."

„Danke Severus. Hör dich einfach weiter um." Snape nickte. „Ich muss dann los." Er stand auf und verließ die Versammlung mit seinem Umhang.

„Damit das klar ist. Es darf keine Information über das Verschwinden von Harry an die Öffentlichkeit kommen. Wenn das passiert gibt es Panik, ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich werde euch rufen wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." Auch er verschwand. Die restlichen Mitglieder erhoben sich ebenfalls. Gaben Molly und Arthur ihr Beileid und verschwanden. Ron gesellte sich zu seiner Mutter, er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Jetzt wo Potter weg ist, haben wir doch auch zugriff auf den Rest seines Vermögens?" „Ron nicht hier!"

Er zog beleidigt ab. Fred und George welche dieses Gespräch gehört hatten zogen erstaunt die Brauen hoch.

„Fred?"

„Ja George?" „Hast du nicht ebenfalls das Gefühl das hier etwas ganz gewaltig stinkt?"

„Du meinst Ron? Ja er sollte sich mal wieder in Unschuld duschen"

Die beiden lachten und sahen sich aber ernst an. „Mam, Dad wir haun ab." „Ja wir müssen wieder in den Laden."

Die beiden flohten zurück in ihre Wohnung. Von dort apparierten sie weiter.

„Gut gemacht Kinder." Lächelte Tom seine drei Kinder an und auch Melinda wurde freudig umarmt. „Hallo Melinda, darf ich dir deine Geschwister vorstellen? Der Junge Herr ist dein ältester und auch einziger Bruder ist Kevin Christian Tom, die junge wunderhübsche Dame mit den langen schwarzen Haaren ist seine Zwillingsschwester Selena Gabriella Katherina. Und diese blonde Schönheit ist deine Zwillingsschwester Melissa Hanna. Willkommen zu Hause Melinda Isabella" ihr Vater strahlte sie an und umarmte sie. Melinda war sichtlich überrumpelt aber sie beschloss einfach mitzumachen und umarmte ihren Vater ebenfalls.

„Sami!" Die kleine Hauselfe erschien. Als sie Ginny entdeckte lief sie freudestrahlend auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Besitzerin. „Miss ist wieder da!" rief die Kleine. „Miss ist wieder da!" sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Melinda lachte. „Ja ich bin wieder da und wie heißt du meine Kleine?" „Sami, Mein Name ist Sami!" rief die kleine Elfe lachend.

Auch Tom und die anderen lachten. Inzwischen waren auch die anderen Elfen erschienen und freuten sich mit Sami. Jemi, Melissas Elfe, lief zu Sami und nahm sie bei den Händen. Dann tanzten und hüpften sie im Kreis herum und auch Melody und Spy begannen zu tanzen. Kevin fand dieses getanze so anregend, dass er sich Selena schnappte und den Tanz gleich nachtanzte. Durch die gebrochenen Barrieren hatte er kein Problem mehr gut zu tanzen. Die ganze Halle war gefüllt von Lachen und jauchzten, sogar einige der sich in der Halle befindenden Bilder begannen begeistert zu lachen und zu klatschen. Aber am meisten lachte Tom, die Einsamkeit welche ihn so viele Jahre gequält hatte war verflogen und er schien aufzublühen. Keiner hatte es bis jetzt geschafft den gefürchtetsten Mann der Zaubererwelt so zum lachen zu bringen wie einige Hauselfen und seine Kinder.

Als sie alle glücklich strahlend und außer Atem waren umarmten sich die Geschwister noch mal. „Ich schlage vor ihr zeigt Melinda mal ihr Zimmer und zieht euch um. Ich hasse es euch in Todesserroben zu sehen."

Da fiel den Mädchen etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Du Dad, wir müssen…" begann Selena

„…unbedingt, in die Winkelgasse…"erweiterte Melinda

„…. Um shoppen zu gehen!" beendete Melissa den Satz.

Kevin stöhnte genervt auf.

„Wir haben nichts anzuziehen, also Zick nicht rum!" schalten ihn alle drei.

Tom nickte:„ Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee. Bereden wir Morgen früh. Ich will heute noch die Wissenstransformation abschließen." Auf Melindas fragenden Blick antwortend: „Selena kann es dir erklären. Achja Selena. Mach bitte mit ihr den Stammbaum und gib ihr den Trank, Danke Süße." Er gab seiner ältesten Tochter Messer, Pergament und Trank in die Hände.

Danach gingen die vier Geschwister, sich an den Händen haltend, die Stufen hoch zu ihrem Turm.

„Also Melinda, erzähl wie ist es dir in den Ferien ergangen?"

„Ähm gut… wie lange seid ihr schon hier?"

„Seit gestern. Wir haben gestern den Trank bekommen. Ich schätze du wirst dich ebenfalls verändern."

„Wie verändern?" „Naja, Gestalt, Magielevel, Arten der Magie die du beherrscht. Je nach dem was alles blockiert wurde."

„Melinda? Erkennst du uns eigentlich noch?"

„Nein woher ich hab euch noch nie gesehen."

Die drei grinsten sie an. Dann verbeugte sich Kevin galant. „Melinda, wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte? Mein Name ist Kevin Christian Tom. Ehemaliger Harry James Potter."

Melindas Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich war Hermine Jane Granger"

„Und ich Luna Annabelle Lovegood."

Melinda blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Oh bei Merlins Bart! Ich freu mich so euch zu sehen." Und sie fiel ihren Geschwistern in die Arme.

Sie gingen weiter. „Geht euch schon mal umziehen. Ich mach mit Melinda den Test"

Damit ging sie durch die fast weiße Tür von Melinda.

Seltsamerweise war ihr Zimmer fast identisch mit ihrem. Nur die Farbe war unterschiedlich. Anstatt des Rotdominierendem Zimmer war ihr Zimmer Meerblau und anstelle der Wände an denen Ewigfeuer brannte sah ihr Zimmer aus wie ein Aquarium. Jede ihrer Wände war eine Glasscheibe in welchem Wasser floss. Die Decke war sogar ein Aquarium Über ihnen schwammen gerade 2 Mentorrochen ihre Runde.

„Setzt dich" bat Selena ihre Schwester und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die dunkelblaue Ledercouch. „Das wird vielleicht etwas Weh tun." Dann nahm Selena Melindas Hand und schnitt ihr die Handfläche mit dem Silbermesser auf. Sie vollzog dieselbe Prozedur wie in der Bank und gab ihr anschließend die Phiole mit dem Trank. Nach 5 Minuten belangloses Gerede begann Melinda:

„Selena, ich hab ein Problem."

„Was ist los?"

„Du weißt ja dass ich in Harry verknallt war?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin es immer noch," Melinda verzog traurig das Gesicht.

„Du meinst eine Art Schwärmerei?"

„Nein. Ich liebe ihn. Selena. Bitte hilf mir, ich brauche ihn!"

„Ok, jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Melinda, warte hier auf mich."

Selena rannte in ihren Raum um sich ihr normales Gewand anzuziehen, dann rannte sie zurück. Ich muss eindeutig an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten dachte sie während sie wieder in Melindas Zimmer stürmte.

Diese stand verträumt vor einem Spiegel und spielte, Selena war geschockt, eine Hochzeitszene nach. „Ja Harry Potter ich will." Flüsterte sie.

„Melinda wir müssen nach unten. Kommst du?"

„Ist Harry auch unten?"

„Ja Kevin wird auch kommen."

„Bin ich denn auch hübsch genug?"

„Natürlich Melinda, jetzt komm."

Selena nahm Melinda am Unterarm und zog sie zur Tür hinaus. Schnell ging sie zur Tür hinaus und ging zum Büro ihres Vaters. Dummerweise beschloss Kevin, gerade frisch geduscht nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden, ebenfalls sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Als Melinda ihn entdeckte wollte sie loslaufen und ihn umarmen. Seltsamerweise war dieses Verlangen auch in Kevins Augen zu lesen. Sie schritten aufeinander zu. Ihre Lippen näherten sich während Selenas Augen immer größer wurde. Dieses eine Mal hasste sie es Recht zu haben.

„MELISSA! MELODY" schrie sie. Ihre blonde Schwester stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und riss ebenfalls die Augen auf als sie ihre Zwillingsschwester in den Armen ihres einzigen Bruders sah.

„Was zum?" Wurde jedoch von einem Plopp unterbrochen als Melody auftauchte. „Was kann ich für dich …" auch sie stockte. „Melody, hol Dad. Melissa schnapp dir Melinda und bring sie von Kevin weg." Auf den verständnislosen Blick ihrer Schwester hin antwortete sie nur: „Liebestrank!"

**Eigentlich war das Kapitel schon lange fertig, nur konnte ich mich nicht überwinden ein Kapitel hochzulanden obwohl beim vorherigen noch kein einziges Kommetar war.**

**Auf jeden Falll ist das nächste auch schon fertig und das übernächste in arbeit.**

**glg **

**BadHermione**


	6. Chapter6:Zusammentreffen und Vergangenhe

**Ganz liebe Grüße an: Polarkatze **** danke für das commi die ideen sind nicht schlecht. Ich werde mindestens eine umsetzten.**

**Chapter 6 – Zusammentreffen und Vergangenheit**

„Was ist hier los?" bellte Tom als er in Kevins Zimmer stürmte in dem Selena gerade versuchte ihren Bruder davon abzubringen wieder hinaus zu seiner Schwester zu laufen.

„Der Trank hat bei Melinda eine Art Sperre durchbrochen. Dumbledore hat sie wahrscheinlich mit einem Liebestrank versehen um sie so immer wieder zurückzubekommen. Sie ist sozusagen an Kevin gebunden!" rief Selena ihm rasch zu.

„Kevin, jetzt hör mir mal zu! Melinda macht sich gerade fertig. Ihr seht euch gleich wieder. Aber du willst doch hübsch sein wenn du sie siehst oder? Also geh ins Bad und mach dich fertig!" sagte Selena streng zu ihm.

„Wenn ich fertig bin darf ich zu ihr?" fragte Kevin misstrauisch. „Natürlich" lächelte sie ihm zu.

Während Kevin im Bad verschwand warf ihr Vater ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu: „Gut gemacht." „Zumindest Vorerst. Hast du irgendeinen Tränkemeister in deinen Reihen? Außer Snape, er spioniert nämlich für Dumbledore." „Nein tut er nicht. Er lässt ihn nur glauben das er ein Doppelspion ist." „Sicher?" „Würde er den Vater seines Patenkindes verraten?"

„Wer ist sein Patenkind? Ach egal. Hol ihn her und zwar schnell, ich vermute es handelt sich um einen Trank namens Aphrodites Felix Felicis!" „Ich dachte das ist ein Trank für Glück?" „Ja aber anders gemischt ergibt sich einer der stärksten Liebestränke der Welt! Also hol jetzt Severus!" „Klar" Tom zog einen Anhänger aus seiner Robe und tippte mit seinem Zauberstaub auf sie. „Severus, wir haben einen Notfall." Murmelte er leise.

„Halte die beiden auseinander!" dann stürmte ihr Vater davon.

„Einfacher gesagt als getan." Murmelte Selena. Sie hockte sich auf die weiße lederne Couch und beobachtete die Winde welche in den Wänden von Kevins Zimmer wehten. Seine Zimmerdecke war komplett verglast und zeigte den strahlend blauen Himmel. Seufzend legte sie den Kopf in die Hände. Dumbledore ist ein Arsch. dachte sie nur als auch schon wieder die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ein wütender Snape mit einem noch wütenderem _(AN: Gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt? Auf jeden Fall kennt es mein Computer nicht :D_) Tom stürmten Kevins Zimmer. „Wo ist er?" fragte Severus knapp.

„Im Bad." Antwortete sie ebenso knapp. Er nickte und betrat das Zimmer. Selena wollte hinterher laufen doch Tom stoppte sie. „Severus weiß was er tut." Selena gefiel dies zwar nicht aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihren Vater währen. Nach schier endlosen zehn Minuten trat ihr Tränkeprofessor aus dem Badezimmer. „Sie hatte recht. Ich appariere schnell nach Hogwarts um ein Gegenmittel zu holen. Doch es wird mindestens 5 Tage dauern bis die Symptome ganz verschwinden. Dann sah er Selena an: „ Du hast gut reagiert. Dank dir haben wir noch die Möglichkeit sie vor den Auswirkungen zu schützen. Sperrt sie am Besten weit auseinander. Erzählt ihnen etwas von einer Hochzeit und Tradition das sie sich nicht sehn können." Dann verschwand er mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Ich hole Melinda und Melissa und bringe sie in den Westturm. Da wird Kevin sie nicht finden und du kannst besser mit ihm arbeiten." „Arbeiten? Und was?" „Erforscht eure neuen Fähigkeiten, macht Vorbereitungen für eine niemals stattfindende Hochzeit. Keine Ahnung, nur sieh zu das er nicht zu Melinda kommt."

„Ist ok. Wann kommt Snape wieder?" „Severus sollte gleich wieder hier sein, und ich erwarte, dass du ihn mit Respekt behandelst. Er rettet gerade die Zukunft von zwei deiner Geschwister und außerdem ist er dein Patenonkel! Also benimm dich." Selena zuckte unter dem strengen Tonfall ihres Vaters zusammen. Das waren Seiten an ihm welche sie noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. „Schon gut Tom. Sie ist wahrscheinlich genauso besorgt um Kevin und Melinda wie du. Du musst sie nicht so anfahren. Hier bring das zu den Zwillingen und bring sie in den Westturm. Ich und Selena bleiben hier." Sagte er Severus mit seiner seidigen Stimme. Offenbar war er hier aufgetaucht während Tom sie angefahren hatte. Selena hatte nämlich kein Geräusch gehört. Tom nickte nahm die Giftgrüne Substanz ebenso wie die milchig weiße, offenbar ein Schlaftrank, und verlies den Raum.

„Kommst du?" der Schwarzhaarige sah sie an und ging vor. Selena folgte ihm verunsichert. „Gib du sie ihm. Dir vertraut er mehr." Selena nickte und nahm die beiden Phiolen in die Hand. Dann klopfte sie vorsichtig.

In Kevins Bad hingen Dampfschwaden und Selena begann sofort zu schwitzten. „Kevin?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Hier in der Badewanne! Ich wollte mich schön machen für Melinda. Ich war zwar vorher duschen aber ich dachte dann bin ich noch sauberer." „Natürlich, das ist eine gute Idee. Hier ich hab dir einen Trank mitgebracht. Damit du nicht so nervös bist wenn du Melinda ansiehst." Kevin nahm dankbar die grüne Flüssigkeit und leerte die Phiole mit einem Schluck. Er schüttelte sich kurz bevor er ein: „Ekelig" hervorpresste.

„Kevin komm aus der Wanne. Ich hab noch was für dich, als Stärkung. Kevin stieg mit trüben Augen aus dem Becken. Geistesabwesend nahm er die andere Flüssigkeit auch noch zu sich. Dann sah er Selena lange an. „Geh schlafen Kevin, dann bist du für sie Ausgeruht." Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass er es noch richtig mitbekam aber immerhin ging er aus dem Bad und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen. Die Tatsache, dass er nackt war und sein Professor im Zimmer war bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Selena deckte ihn seufzend zu und ließ sich anschließend neben ihrem Professor fallen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die beiden werden es überstehen."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur." Selena suchte nach Worten, „Ich meine wer würde so etwas tun? Zwei Geschwister binden!"

„Dumbledore. Dieser alte Marionettenspieler, er hat es als Vorsichtsmassnahme getan. Er war es auch, der euch damals entführt hat. Der einzige den er nie gefunden hat war Kevin. Für jeden von euch drei Mädchen hat er sich etwas ausgedacht um sicherzustellen das ihr nicht nach euren wahren Eltern sucht und euer Vater nicht den Verdacht erlangt das ihr seine Kinder seit. Melinda war die Erste die er bekommen hat. Es war in der Winkelgasse, eure Mutter war gerade mit ihren Freundinnen für die zwei Kleinen einkaufen."

Flashback:

„Narcissa sieh dir diesen Strampler an! Ist er nicht herzig?" fragte Katherina aufgeregt ihre Freundin. Diese lachte nur. „Natürlich, und deine zwei kleinen Mädchen werden gut darin aussehen." Sie drückte ihr Patenkind enger an sich. Ich glaub ich kauf ihn meiner Kleinen!" „Deine Kleine? Vergiss nicht, dass Melinda noch immer mein Kind ist." Nun kicherten die beiden Frauen. „Hi Mädels, na wo ist den meine Kleine?" Bella betrat ebenfalls den Laden und nahm ihrer besten Freundin das blonde Mädchen aus dem Arm. „Äh? Bella, Melissa ist auch mein Kind. Muss ich euch beiden den das immer wieder sagen?" „JA!" kam die beidseitige Antwort. Katherina lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seit wahnsinnig!" „Wissen wir. Genauso wie du." Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verließen sie vollgepackt das Geschäft. „Wo ist eigentlich Tom?" fragte Bellatrix nach einer weile. „Tom und Severus sind mit den beiden anderen zuhause. Tom meinte dass er lieber mit Selena und Kevin spielen würde anstatt sich mit uns durch die Winkelgasse zu quälen." Die beiden anderen Frauen kicherten Amüsiert. Doch dann kam plötzlich weißer Nebel auf und tauchte die Ganze Winkelgasse in ein unheimliches Licht. Man konnte nicht weiter als einen Meter sehen. Die Menschen um sie herum gerieten in Panik. Alle rannten umher. Irgendwo hörte man jemanden schreien, dass es sich um Todesser handeln würde. Die drei Freundinnen wussten, dass dies nicht stimmen könnte. Tom würde nie die Winkelgasse angreifen während seine Frau und seine zwei Neugeborenen hier waren. Und Alleingänge der Todesser waren nicht gestattet. Plötzlich kreischte Narcissa auf und Bella feuerte einen Fluch ab. Narcissa fiel auf den Boden und der weiße Nebel verzog sich so schnell wie er gekommen war. „Nein, nein" hörte man sie wimmern. Die Leute starrten sie alle an. Und dann sackten auch Katherina zusammen. Sie weinte. „Nein nicht meine Kleine. Wo ist meine Kleine? Wo ist Melinda?" Bella beobachtete wie das Blut ihrem Arm hinunter ran. Genau dort wo sich Melissa nur wenige Minuten zuvor befunden hatte. Jetzt allerdings schwebte sie über ihrem Kopf. Ein leichter Schwebezauber, von Bella ausgeführt, hielt sie auch dort oben. Schnell holte sie die Blonde herunter, nahm Katherina, Narcissa und Melissa an der Hand und apparierte nach Slytherin Manor.

Flashback Ende

Selena war während der Erzählung die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen. „Seit dem Ereignis ist Narcissa total verstört gewesen. Sie verwöhnte Draco nach Strich und Faden. Sie gab ihm die Liebe welche sie eigentlich für Melinda hatte. Bellatrix wurde verrückt nachdem man ihr 4 Wochen später auch Melissa aus den Händen gerissen hatte. Vor allem da es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit geschah und was bei dir war weißt du vermutlich schon."

Selena nickte. Sie hatte die Erinnerung ihres Vaters gesehen. Er war mit ihr Spazieren gewesen. In Muggellonden. Dort steckte man ihr einen Portschlüssel zu. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, ebenso wenig wie ihr Vater. Damals war sie 1 ½ Jahre alt gewesen.

„Was hat er den alles getan um uns zu binden?" fragte Selena vorsichtig.

Severus sah sie an und seufzte: „Nun ja Melinda wurde an den großen Harry Potter gebunden wie du siehst. Ihr wurde von klein auf eingetrichtert das nur Harry Potter der Mann sein würde den sie liebt. Melissa wurden ihre Hellseherischen Fähigkeiten genommen. Dadurch sah sie zwar noch Dinge auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen, aber sie konnte nicht unterscheiden ob sie real waren oder nicht. Alle erklärten sie für verrückt. Als ihre Ziehmutter diesen Bann bemerkte wollte sie ihn auflösen. Dumbledore verhinderte dies und tötete sie."

Severus sah sie traurig an. „Bei dir war es weitaus schlimmer. Er hatte zwar nicht mehr dieselbe Kraft wie damals bei Melinda, aber er war viel grausamer. Er hat all deine Fähigkeiten eingedämmt, dich zu Muggeleltern gegeben. Er ließ zu das man dich in der Volksschule hänselte und diskriminierte und alles nur weil du so außergewöhnlich begabt bist. Außerdem verhexte er den besten Freund deines Vaters mit einem Imperio." Selena erstarrte. All die Erinnerungen welche sie Jahre lang verdrängt hatte kamen wieder hoch.

Wie sich der ihr so vertraute Mann über sie beugte. Wie er sie berührte, an Stellen die sie nicht wollte. Wie er sie brutal auszog. Die erste Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Ich hab es nie jemandem gesagt." „Ich weiß es nur weil Dumbledore so ein Idiot ist. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er dich meinte, als er von der ältesten Tochter des Bastards sprach." Er legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter, was sie leicht zusammenzucken lies. „Ich werde dich für immer Beschützen Selena Gabriella Katherina. Ich werde nicht zulassen das dir irgendjemand nochmals so weh tut. Und ich werde euch helfen eure Mutter wiederzufinden und Dumbledore kräftig in den Arsch zu treten." Selena nickte nur leicht und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

**So das war zwar ein kurzes Kapitel dafür geht es bald wieder weiter glg Bad Hermione**


	7. Chapter 7: Wissen und Heilung

Vielen Dank an: Aurora Parvati Snape : freut mich das dir die Story so gut gefällt. Das mit Selena-Severus weis ich noch nicht wirklich, obwohl mir die Idee ziemlich gut gefällt, aber sie hat momentan zwei Kerle in Aussicht ) Und was mit Harry und Ginny ist… nun ich glaub sie werden es schaffen ;)

Anni95: hat ein bisschen länger gedauert aber hier ist die Fortsetzung =)

**Chapter 7 - Wissen und Heilung**

„Wo gehen wir hin Tom?" fragte Melissa während sie mit ihrem Vater durch die Gänge des Hauses gingen. Vor Tom schwebte ihre schlafende Schwester Melinda. Tom hatte ihr ein Gegenmittel und einen Schlaftrank gegeben damit sie sich nicht versuchte zu Kevin zu gelangen. „In den Westturm. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du es schaffst sie in diesem Turm zu behalten. Ihr habt dort eine menge Bücher. Im Notfall plant ihr eine nicht stattfindende Hochzeit. Wenn sie fragt warum sie Kevin nicht sehen kann erzähle ihr dass dies Tradition ist." Melissa nickte. Sie gingen unzählige Stufen empor bis sie an einer Tür anhielten. „Hier war früher das Zimmer für das Personal. Ist aber schon lange her. Sie wohnen jetzt alle in der Nähe der Eingangshalle. Ich werde sie euch am Montag alle vorstellen heute ist ihr freier Tag. Er öffnete die Tür. Alles war sehr gut ausgestattet. Es gab ebenso wie in ihren Zimmern ein riesiges Badezimmer und zwei Betten. Ebenfalls gab es eine riesige Bibliothek. „Kommst du hier kurz alleine klar? Ich muss noch jemanden melden dass ihr hier seit." Fragte Tom nachdem er Melinda ins Bett gelegt hatte.

SZENENWECHSEL

„Werden Sie hier im Haus bleiben? Nur für den Fall das es Komplikationen gibt." Fragte Selena zaghaft. „Natürlich, und du kannst mich auf jeden Fall Severus ansprechen und hör auf mit dem Sie. Da komm ich mir so alt vor." Antwortete ihr Patenonkel. „Du bist aber alt im Gegensatz zu mir." Kicherte Selena.

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen um seinen Missfallen an diesem Kommentar klar zu machen. „Ich bin 33. Das ist nicht besonders alt." Selena kicherte noch heftiger. „Schon klar." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Vielleicht solltest du mit Dad reden Sirius zu Kevin zu schicken. Das würde ihn ablenken." Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: „Ich will keinen Hund in diesen Haus aber Tom wird die Idee bestimmt lieben. Vermutlich schreibt er auch an alle anderen Paten." „An welche anderen Paten?" „Nun ja, bei den Zauberern hat jedes Kind zwei Paten. Eine Frau und einen Mann, einer der beiden wird als Hauptpate bestimmt. Bei Melinda ist es Narcissa Malfoy und Maximilian Zabini, bei Melissa ist es Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy, bei Kevin sind Sirius Black und Klara McJohnson die Paten. Und bei dir junge Dame habe ich und Esmeralda Tonks das vergnügen. Esmeralda ist die ältere Schwester von Nymphadora" „Cool. Ist Esmeralda auch ein Metamorphmagus?" „Ja bin ich." Selena sprang erschrocken auf.

„Hi Severus, steckst du noch immer in der Schule fest?" „Esmeralda, haben dich die Kleinkinder noch immer nicht gefressen?" Beide sahen sich spöttisch an bevor sie zum Lachen anfingen. Nun wandte sich Esmeralda an Selena zu. „Schön dich wiederzusehen. Severus ist zwar dein Hauptpate aber ich hab dich bestimmt ebenfalls so vermisst wie er." Dann umarmte sie Selena. Esmeralda war, ihrem Aussehen nach höchsten 25, was natürlich täuschen konnte aufgrund ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie hatte an diesem Tag kristallblaue Augen mit violetten schimmer in ihnen und pinke Haare. „Sind Black und Klara auch hier?" „Ja sie sprechen noch mit Tom über…" Sie wurde von einem Bellen, welches von einem schwarzen Hund kam, unterbrochen. „PSST Sirius leise! Du weckst Kevin noch auf." Fluchte eine Rothaarige Frau neben ihm. Sie war schlank und ungefähr 1,70 Meter groß. Neben ihr verwandelte sich gerade Sirius wieder in einen Menschen. Sobald er wieder aufrecht stand und nicht mehr bellte, lag Selena ihm auch schon in den Armen. „Sirius" schluchzte sie. „Sirius wir haben dich so vermisst." „Schon gut Hermine oder sollte ich besser Selena sagen?" „Selena ist besser." Sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Und wo ist mein Patensohn?" „Er schläft und dass sollte er auch noch mindestens der Stunden." „Ach Schniefelus jetzt sei doch nicht so. Ich hab ihn vermisst." „Schon klar Black aber sonst schafft sein Körper die Anstrengung wegen des Trankes nicht." Alle anwesenden schauten betreten zu Boden. Sie hatten für einen kurzen Augenblick alle vergessen wie es um Harry stand. „Ich werde ihn umbringen. Langsam und qualvoll wird Dumbledore sterben weil er ihnen so etwas angetan hat, wegen all den Dingen die er der Ganzen Familie angetan hat!" fluchte Sirius leise. „Glaub mir Black, da bist du nicht der einzige der das vorhat." Meinte Severus nur trocken.

SZENENWECHSEL

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. Melissa stand von dem Bett, in welchem ihre Schwester lag, auf und öffnete die Tür. Dann erstarrte sie. Vor ihr standen zwei gesuchte Todesser. Schnell schloss sie die Tür. „ JEMI!" schrie sie dann plötzlich. „Ja Miss." „DA SIND TODESSER VOR MEINER TÜR!" „Bitte Miss. Beruhigen sie sich. Ich hole ihren Vater." Die kleine Elfe verschwand, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder mit ihrem Vater an der Hand aufzutauchen. „Da sind Todesser draußen. Dad ich hab Angst." Schluchzte sie. „Keine Sorge, meine Kleine die Beiden werden dir nichts tun." „Nichts tun?" rief sie hysterisch. „Sie haben Kevins Paten auf dem Gewissen!" „Nein haben sie nicht. Sirius lebt und ist momentan bei Kevin. Genauso wie Klara und Selenas Paten." „Und trotzdem sind sie Todesser!" „Melissa hör mir jetzt genau zu. Die ganzen Morde was geschehen, sind nicht auf die Rechnung der Todesser zu setzten. Das ist alles Dumbledore, er will die Menschen so manipulieren dass sie uns hassen… Er will die Schwarze Magie ausrotten." „Bist du auch ein Todesser?" fragt sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen? „Nein. Ich bin ihr Anführer" Melissa begann irre zu lachen: „Ich glaub es nicht. Mein Vater ist Voldemort. Was willst du? Das wir auch Todesser werden?" „Natürlich nicht! Ich werde euch natürlich ausbilden aber ihr werdet nie an die Front geschickt werden." Melissa lies sich auf den Boden fallen. „Ich glaub ich brauch einen Beruhigungstrank." Flüsterte sie. „Natürlich, Jemi holst du bitte einen?" „Natürlich Master Tom" Die kleine Elfe verschwand und tauchte wenige Sekunden später mit einer kleinen Phiole auf. „Hier bitte Miss. Sie müssen dass trinken" Schnell trank Melissa die Phiole mit der bläulichen Substanz aus. Erleichtert stand sie vom Boden auf und ließ sich in einen nahe stehenden Sessel fallen. „Dann hol sie schon rein." Rasch schritt Tom zu Tür und öffnete sie. „Was war den das?" fragte Lucius Malfoy ziemlich erstaunt. „Na was glaubst du, du Dummkopf? Er hat es ihnen bis jetzt noch nicht gesagt." „Bella sei nicht so gemein zu ihm, Zusammenhänge erkennen war noch nie seine Stärke." Erklärte ihr Max. Das Malfoy Oberhaupt schaute beide ein bisschen beleidigt an. „Narcissa, sag doch endlich was." Diese prustete nur los. „Ohh mein armes Hasilein. Hat die böse Bella und der böse Max etwa deinen Stolz verletzt?" „JA" gab er gespielt weinerlich zu. „Hört auf mit dem Blödsinn und kommt rein." Unterbrach Tom die sehr sinnvolle Unterhaltung seiner Gefolgsleute und Freunde. Die vier betraten den hell erleuchteten Raum. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Bellatrix leise und blickte traurig zu ihrer Patentochter. „Den Umständen entsprechend." Sie nickte traurig. „Oh mein Gott, Melissa." Weinend stürzte Narcissa sich auf ihr Patenkind und umarmte sie, leise vor sich hin schluchzend. „Es tut mir so leid was damals in der Winkelgasse passiert ist. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen. Bitte verzeih mir." „Ähm. Mrs. Malfoy, ich denke nicht, dass sie Schuld sind. Das was meiner Familie passiert ist, kann nur Dumbledore zugeschrieben werden." Dann wandte sie sich an die anderen. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meinen Ausraster von vorhin. Ich war auf solch ein Ereignis nicht vorbereitet." Alle lächelten sie an. „Du kannst uns ruhig mit Vorname ansprechen Liebes. Mein Name ist Narcissa, du kannst mich gerne Cissi nennen, dort steht mein Mann Lucius. Daneben dein Zweitpate Maximilian Zabini, welcher allerdings nur Max genannt werden will und die Frau neben ihm ist meine bezaubernde Schwester Bella." „Sehr erfreut" sagte Melissa schüchtern. „Wann wacht Melinda wieder auf?" fragte Lucius zwischenzeitlich Tom. „Wir haben ihr erst vor einer halben Stunde den Trank gegeben. Sie wird in 2 bis 3 Stunden aufwachen." „Würde es dich stören wenn wir Draco her holen würden? Ich will nicht unbedingt weg von hier, aber ich will nicht das Draco allein im Manor ist. Am Schluss macht er noch irgendeinen Schwachsinn" „Natürlich kann er kommen. Wollt ihr Blaise und David auch holen?" fragte er an Bella und Max gewand. David war das einzige Kind von Bella. Er war 15 Jahre alt, wurde jedoch von Bella zuhause unterrichtet, damit sie ihr einziges Kind und somit die einzige Erinnerung an ihren verstorben Mann bei sich haben konnte. Lucius nickte „soll ich die drei hohlen?" „Die Schutzzauber sind auf die Drei bereits abgestimmt." Lucius verließ den Raum und apparierte.

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis die beiden wieder normal sind?" „Severus meint es wären ungefähr 5 Tage." Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Nach mehreren Minuten stille sagte Narcissa plötzlich: „Mist. In der Eile hab ich nicht mal etwas zum Anziehen eingepackt und da Lucius bestimmt nicht daran denken wird hol ich mir schnell noch ein paar Sachen." An ihre Schwester gewandt fragte sie: „Brauchst du auch etwas?" „Ja nimm mir bitte etwas mit. Für David auch gleich ein paar vernünftige Sachen." „Max?" „Ich hab alles, danke"

Cissy umarmte noch schnell Melissa und ging ebenfalls vor die Tür um zu apparieren. „Cissy warte kurz." Meinte Tom und eilte ihr nach.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erwischte er sie. „Wollt ihr nicht den restlichen Sommer bleiben? Wir haben genügend Platz und ich denke die Kids wollen nicht immer ihren Vater als Lehrer." „Da hast du bestimmt recht. Ich würde sehr gerne den Rest des Sommers hier verbringen, aber ich frage sicherheitshalber noch mal Lucius und Draco." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Kopf hoch, die beiden werden wieder. Und Katherina werden wir auch wieder finden." Mit diesen Worten disapparierte sie. Erleichtert ging Tom wieder in das Zimmer seiner Zwillingstöchter. „Bella, Max, ich habe Cissy eben gebeten den Sommer über zu bleiben. Würdet ihr auch hier bleiben? Ich werde noch schnell die anderen 4 fragen obwohl ich 100%ig weis, dass Sirius hier bleiben wird. „Sirius ist auch hier?" „Ja er ist gerade bei Selena und Kevin." „Na los du gehst fragen und ich komm mit" sie lächelte. „Ich muss doch meinen kleinen Cousin ärgern." Sie blickte nochmals zu Melissa. „Pass auf Melinda bitte auf, wenn sich was ändert ruf einfach. Dann sind wir sofort hier, außerdem ist Max ja noch da."

SZENENWECHSEL

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Anwesenden um das Bett von Kevin aufgestellt. Überraschenderweise waren Severus und Sirius erstaunlich ruhig und beleidigten sich nicht gegenseitig. Selena war ebenfalls eingeschlafen und hatte den Kopf im Schosse ihre Patenonkels liegen, was diesem missbilligende Blicke seitens Sirius einbrachte. Leise wurde die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet und Tom trat mit Bella durch die Tür. „Wie ist sein Zustand?" „Er erholt sich aber wir dürfen nichts überstürzen." Meinte Severus nur trocken und ignorierte auch Toms stechenden Blick der eindeutig seinen Missfallen zeigte. Severus verstand ihn natürlich. Er würde auch nicht wollen, dass seine bildhübsche Tochter sich an einen 18 Jahre älteren Mann lehnte und seelenruhig schlief.

„Hallo Sirius." „Hi Bella, wie geht es David?" „Gut, soweit das eben möglich ist." Lächelte sie ihn traurig an. Sirius nickte verständnisvoll. „Kommt er auch?" „Ja Lucius holt ihn gerade. Draco und Blaise werden auch kommen." „Ihr bleibt also hier?" „Natürlich, ich will Tom nicht mit dieser neuen Aufgabe allein lassen und außerdem etwas Zeit mit meiner Patentochter verbringen. „Tom?" „Ja Sirius?" „Kann ich auch bleiben? Ich wäre gern bei Kevin, es muss sehr schwer für ihn gewesen sein." „Natürlich, ihr könnt alle bleiben. Die anderen wollen bis zum Ende des Sommers blieben. Genügend Platz gibt es ja." Lächelte er wohlwollend. „Ich würde sehr gerne bleiben." Meinte Severus. „Deine Kinder brauchen sowieso jemanden der ihnen Zaubertränke beibringt". Lächelnd schaute er auf Kevin und alle hätten schwören können, dass er insbesondere ihn meinte. „Außerdem will ich sichergehen, dass keine Komplikationen auftreten mit den beiden." „Nun ja nicht alle seine Kinder müssen Zaubertränke lernen. Du selbst warst immer sehr entzürnt und dennoch begeistert dass Selena, damals noch Ms. Granger immer die Beste war." Lachte Bella. „Wie recht du hast. Ich bin gespannt wie gut sie erst jetzt ist, da ihr volles Potenzial freigelegt wurde." „Was is los?" murmelte Selena schläfrig. Als sie bemerkte wo sie die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte wurde sie sofort rot. „Entschuldigung." Nuschelte sie und ihr Gesicht glich einer Tomate mit Sonnenbrand" „Kein Problem." lachte Severus.

Zaghaft klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein." Antwortete Tom. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein Junge, nicht älter als 16 kam herein gerollt. Hermine zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Der Junge saß im Rollstuhl, auf einer Seite seines Gesichts zog sich eine Narbe und hinab zu seinem Hals und verschwand unter seinem Hemd. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass sie sich weiter fort setzte. „David, schön das du hier bist." Lächelte Tom und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Schön dich wiederzusehen Tom." Antworte er mit leiser doch angenehmer Stimme. „Hallo Liebling." Sagte Bella nun sanft und Selena traute ihren Augen nicht als sie sich hinunterbeugte, ihn sanft umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „David, das sind Klara McJohnson, Esmeralda Tonks und Selena Slytherin der Junge im Bett ist Kevin Slytherin. Severus und Sirius kennst du ja bereits." Der Junge nickte allen freundlich zu. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er leise nach. „Dumbledore hat ihn an seine Schwester gebunden mit einem Liebestrank." Erklärte Severus sachlich. „Sollte sie dann nicht woanders sein?" fragte David vorsichtig. „Nicht ich sondern Melinda. Sie ist im Westturm mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester Melissa." Erklärte Selena lächelnd.

„Warum taucht bei jedem Unglück immer Dumbledores Name auf?" fragte er leise ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Selena stand auf. „Ich hol mir schnell etwas zu trinken, möchte sonst noch jemand was?" „Ich bitte, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht." Antworte David schüchtern. Selena lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Natürlich nicht." Kurz bevor sie hinter der Tür verschwinden konnte stand Severus auf. „Ich begleite dich, sonst verläufst du dich noch." Die Schwarzhaarige nickte dankbar.

Still gingen sie den Weg in die Küche bis Selena die Stille unterbrach. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" „Er hatte einen Autounfall mit seinem Vater, Rodolphus, er starb noch an der Unfallsstelle, David wurde in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht. Als Bella dort ankam waren bereits 3 Stunden vergangen, zulange um die Nerven mit Zauberei wieder zu verbinden. Selbst die Narbe konnte nicht entfernt werden. Wir haben lange nach den Ursachen gesucht und herausgefunden dass Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel hatte. David leidet sehr am Verlust seiner Beine und noch mehr am Verlust seines Vaters. Das ganze ist bereits 8 Jahre her und er denkt noch immer, dass er Schuld ist. Er spricht auch erst wieder seit zwei Jahren. Für Bella war das eine sehr schwere Zeit. Ist es immer noch." Selena nickte betrübt. „Kann ich mir vorstellen" Mittlerweile hatte sie ein Tablett mit mehreren Saftgläser in der Hand. „Gehen wir wieder?" „Natürlich." Er nahm ihr das Tablett ab. „Ich mach das schon." „Danke" sie lächelte ihn an. Als sie die Küche gerade verlassen wollten öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Jungs traten lachend ein. Als sie die beiden bemerkten stoppten sie ihre Unterhaltung. „Onkel Severus? Was machst du den hier?" „Onkel?" Selena lachte. „Darf ich dich auch Onkel nennen?" sie kicherte, was ihr einen strafenden Blick seitens ihres Professors einbrachte. „Und wer bist du?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge. „Nun, da ihr euch eigentlichen im Haus meines Vaters befindet, ist es eigentlich mein Recht euch das zu fragen." Antwortete sie spitz. Die beiden schnappten nach Luft als sie die Tochter ihres Lords sahen. „Verzeiht Miss Slytherin, ich bin Draco Malfoy." Er deute eine Verbeugung an. Blaise war da weniger zurückhaltend. Er ging auf Selena zu und gab ihr einen Handkuss bevor er sagte: „Ich bin Blaise Zabini, Miss. Wenn Ihr mir die Frage gestattet, welche der drei bezaubernden Schwestern ihr seit? Melissa kann ich ausschließen, höchstens ihr habt euer Haar gefärbt." Selena lachte: „Lasst doch bitte die Höflichkeiten, ich bin Selena, freut mich euch kennenzulernen." Den Blick mit dem Severus sie ansah zeigte ihr deutlich wie verwirrt er über ihr Verhalten war. „Nun was immer ihr vorhattet, lasst euch nicht aufhalten, Severus, können wir gehen?" Dieser nickte nur und folgte seiner Patentochter.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel fing Selena an zu lachen. Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen als sie hörten das ich Toms Tochter bin?" sie lachte weiter. „Warum hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, dass du sie kennst?" „Sie sollen es selbst herausfinden." „Du bist unglaublich." Murmelte Severus, was sie noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

_Soooo es tut mir wirklich leid das dieses Kapitel so lange dauerte. Aber Schule st ziemlich stressig und mein Beziehungsleben auch ;) ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht alzu böse :P_

_Schönes Wochenende noch =)_


	8. Chapter8:Aufträge und ein kleiner Schock

_Es tut mir soooooooo leid das ich so lang nichts geschrieben habe. Um ehrlichzu sein hab ich gerade ein gewaltiges Motivationsloch und ein paar kreative Ideen fehlen mir auch noch._

_Aber hier endlich nach langem Warten: _

CHAPTER 8: Aufträge und ein kleiner Schock.

(Bei Draco und Blaise):

„Wow" entfuhr es dem Blonden. „Ja, sie ist echt heiß." „Mehr als heiß, sie brennt ja schon förmlich" „So sind angeblich alle seine Kinder, wunderschön und äußerst mächtig. Was mich mehr interessieren würde wäre, wer sie vorher war. Dad hat erzählt, dass sie von Dumbledore entführt worden sind und eine andere Persönlichkeit hatten." „MICH würde interessieren ob sie was mit Severus hat." Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kommst du denn auf den Unsinn?" „Er hat dich so komisch angesehen als du ihr den Handkuss gegeben hast. Nicht so als wäre er eifersüchtig, vielmehr war es ein „Schaufle schon mal dein Grab" Blick." Blaise schüttelte sich. „Du redest Schwachsinn." Er nahm sich ein Glas Kürbissaft und verlies die Küche. „Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass ich recht habe!" rief Draco ihm nach.

SZENENWECHSEL

„Ach du meine Güte." Max Zabini lies sich auf einen Sessel falle. „Ganz schön aufregend eure Ferien bisher oder?" Melissa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie man's nimmt"

Max grinste glücklich vor sich her während er sich im Raum umblickte.

So vergingen einige Minuten bis es wieder an der Tür klopfte und die beiden Malfoy's eintraten.

Während Narcissa sofort zu ihrer Patentochter ans Bett eilte, lies Lucius sich neben Melissa nieder. „Schokolade?" fragte er und hielt ihr ein Päcken hin.

„Ja, sehr gerne." Sie nahm das angebotene Stück und stecke es sich in den Mund.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?" „Dir ist klar das du gerade etwas gefragt hast oder?" warf Zabini von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes ein.

Lucius ignorierte seinen braunhaarigen Freund jedoch und nickte seinem Patenkind zu. „Klar was gibt's." „Wieso sind gerade Sie unsere Patentanten und –onkeln"

„Zuerst einmal – Duze mich bitte. Mein Ego vertragt es nicht wenn mein Patenkind mich genauso anspricht wie die Leute die mich fürchten sollen" Dabei lachte er aber so seltsam das es nicht wirklich erkennbar war ob er dies ernst meinte oder ob er nur scherzte.

„Weißt du, deine Eltern haben beschlossen das Tom bei den ersten zwei Kindern seine Freunde als Hauptpaten wählen darf und Katherina die Zweitpaten, und bei den nächsten zwei umgekehrt. Warum gerade wir wissen wir natürlich nicht 100%ig aber wir können sich alle als die stärksten Verbündeten von Tom nennen und auch als seine engsten Freunde. Ich denke dies ist der Grund."

Melissa nickte zögernd. Plötzlich fuhr ihr Kopf hoch und sie sah Lucius direkt in die Augen. „Können sie es mir beibringen?" Lucius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was beibringen?"

„Ein Animagus zu werden natürlich!" „Woher…?" „Sie haben gerade daran gedacht." Die Blonde hob entschuldigend die Augenbraue während Lucius seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken lies. „Warum muss ich unbedingt die Tochter mit Hellsichtigkeit als Patenkind haben?" fragte er verzweifelt in den Raum. Max und Narcissa konnten daraufhin nur lachen. „Nimm ihn nicht ernst Kleine, er ist in Wahrheit extrem stolz drauf und prahlt die ganze Zeit damit."

SZENENWECHSEL

Dumbledore konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte alle drei Mädchen innerhalb von zwei Tagen verloren. Wütend schmiss er einen Fluch gegen die Wand, die Brandflecken nicht weiter beachtend.

Er musste etwas tun, etwas ändern. Hermine war mit Harry verschwunden. Absolut nicht zulässig! Er konnte nicht zwei seiner besten Waffen von jemand anderem ausbilden lassen!

Er musste sie zurück holen und zwar augenblicklich. Wenn er wenigstens noch die junge Weasley hätte. Er schnaufte verärgert.

Er hätte sie einfach auf Harry angesetzt. Sie hätte ihn durch den Zauber sicher gefunden. Verdammt! Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht bevor sie entführt wurde?

Wobei, ja das könnte funktionieren. Ihre Stäbe waren noch mit der Spur versehen. Sollten sie also einmal zaubern könnte er sie orten. Natürlich ohne Ministeriumsbrief, dass würde sie nur verängstigen.

Ein grauenhaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er beim Kamin. „Zaubereiministerium" rief er laut und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

SZENENWECHSEL

„Mein Lord! Was bringt Euch hier her?" Der junge Cedric Diggory sprang von seinem Sessel auf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Nun Cedric, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Wie du bestimmt weißt sind meine Kinder wieder bei mir. Ich würde es allerdings schätzen wenn dies nicht in der ganzen Welt bekannt werden würde." Der junge Mann nickte verstehend. „"Natürlich nicht, wie kann ich euch helfen?" Tom stellte eine Flasche vor ihn, welche mit widerlich brauner Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, daneben legte er schwarze Haare. „Vielsafttrank. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche wollt Ihr das ich mich in Harry Potter verwandle?" „Exakt. Hier ist sein Zauberstab. Nymphadora wird dich begleiten und die Gestalt von Hermine Granger annehmen. Es darf nicht die Vermutung aufkommen das sie nicht mehr existieren." „Was ist mit Hogwarts. Sollen wir sie auch dort spielen?" „Nein das wäre zu riskant. Ich habe in den Häusern der beiden Briefe hinterlassen. Ich denke es wird Zeit das ihr Remus Lupin aufsucht." Cedric nickte verstehend, verbeugte sich noch einmal leicht bevor Tom verschwand.

Cedric war ein kluger Jungem, deshalb war ihm sehr wohl bewusst welche Aufgabe sie zu erfüllen hatte und vor allem mit welch mächtigen Gegnern. Während er die Gegenstände verstaute überlegte er wo er seine Partnerin finden konnte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte hatte sie noch Dienst in der Zentrale. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei des Hauptquartiers, der dunkle Lord würde es nicht gutheißen wenn er sich zu spät um seine Aufgaben kümmern würde.

SZENENWECHSEL

Tom war zufrieden, er hatte guten Gewissen einen Auftrag an zwei seiner besten Jungtodesser weitergegeben. Die beiden würden das hinkriegen.

Er ging zufrieden durch sein Haus, begrüßte Draco und Blaise welche im Wohnzimmer Zauberschach spielten, und wendete sich schließlich der Treppe zu welche ihn zu seinen zwei kleinen Töchtern bringen würde. In Gedanken verbesserte er sich. Klein waren die beiden schon lang nicht her. Er blickte auf die Uhr, vier Stunden waren vergangen seit seine zwei Kinder den Schlaftrank bekommen hatten. Sie sollten jetzt wach sein.

Er klopfte an die Tür hinter der er auch schon einige laute Schreie hörte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betrat er den Raum und sah belustigt wie die drei Erwachsenen sich abmühten Melinda wieder in ihr Bett zu bekommen.

Melissa stand nur daneben, blickte ihren Vater verschwörerisch an und sagte dann laut „ Melinda willst du nicht ein Bad nehmen? Harry wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen! Und deine Haare bekommen eine Pflegepackung! Was sagst du dazu? „

Melinda blickte sofort zu ihrer Schwester und sagte „Denkst du das würde ihm gefallen?" Cissa nahm sie sanft an den Schultern und drückte sie Richtung Bad, aber natürlich Süße, er wird ganz begeistert sein! Und wenn du fertig bist dann werden wird dich schminken und dich hübsch anziehen. Damit du auch ja gut aussiehst." Die noch immer rothaarige nickte und folgte ihrer Patentante ins Bad.

Tom klopfte seiner Jüngsten auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht" „Ja," meinte sie „soll schon mal vorkommen" und zwinkerte ihren Vater verschwörerisch zu.

„Lucius hat mir übrigens versprochen das er mir lernt ein Animagus zu werden." „Ach hat er das? Freiwillig?" Er sah den blonden Mann skeptisch an welcher das Gesicht verzog als hätte er starke Schmerzen.

„Deine Tochter ist grausam Tom, sie zwingt mich es ihr beizubringen! Sie weiß es doch nur weil sie in verschiedenen Ebenen sehen kann! Sag ihr, dass das gemein ist!"

„Deine Fähigkeit funktioniert schon?" Der dunkle Lord strahlte seine Tochter an, den Blonden nicht länger beachtend, welcher daraufhin schmollte.

„Naja funktioniert hat sie eigentlich schon immer. Nur verstehe ich die einzelnen Facetten erst jetzt richtig." Tom lächelte stolz. „Wie viel siehst du momentan?"

„Nun, bisher kann ich absichtlich überprüfen welchen Patronus ein Mensch hat und ob er ein Animagus ist. Nur bei dir ist es etwas seltsam." Sie verzog ihren Mund angestrengt.

Er lachte, dass liegt daran das ich mehr als eine Form habe. Aber ich werde es euch erklären wenn unsere zwei Patienten wieder normal sind.

So vergingen die nächsten sechs Tage ziemlich ruhig, wenn man von einem beinahe geglückten Fluchtversuch von Melinda mal absah, und so kam es, dass sie nach einer Woche das erste Mal alle gemeinsam Frühstückten.

„Kevin, Selena in den letzten Tagen war es ein bisschen stressig, deshalb hatte ich noch keine Zeit euch die hier zu geben." Tom gab beiden ein kleines Päckchen.

Bevor die beiden es öffnen konnten sprang Severus fluchend auf. „Tut mir furchtbar leid ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem ploppen verschwand der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer. Sirius kicherte leise und reichte den beiden nun auch seine Geschenke, ebenso wie die anderen.

„Sollen wir mit dem öffnen warten bis er wieder hier ist?" fragte Kevin nun peinlich berührt, es war ihm noch immer sehr unangenehm Geschenke zu bekommen.

„Ich denke Severus wird es verkraften, dass ihr sie ohne ihm geöffnet habt." antwortete Tom.

Langsam öffnete Selene ihr in grünes Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Geschenk ihres Vaters.

Unter dem Papier kam eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Box aus dunklem Holz hervor, als Selena den Deckel anhob stockte ihr der Atem. Die Kiste war mit rotem Samt ausgelegt und in ihr lag eine hauchdünne silberne Kette in welche winzige Rubine eingearbeitet waren, in jedem dieser Rubine schien eine kleine Flamme zu tanzen. Es waren auch ein Paar dazupassende Ohrringe dabei, ebenso wie ein schickes Armband, welches jedoch nicht zu dem Rest gehören zu schien. Der Armreif war sehr schlicht und hatte das Familienwappen als kleinen Silbernen Anhänger.

„Danke Vater." Sie ignorierte die irritierten Blicke ihrer zwei Geschwister, sie wusste das die anderen Zwei mehr Zeit benötigen würden um ihn so zu nennen. Aber schon als Hermine hatte sie genau gewusst welche Tatsachen sie zu akzeptieren hatte und gegen welche sie ankämpfen konnte. Sie wusste immer, dass ihre Muggeleltern nicht ihre leiblichen Eltern waren. Wieso sich also dagegen sträuben wenn sie die Chance hatte ihren richtigen Vater kennenzulernen. So war sie und Melissa die einzigen die sich an den Gedanken einen neuen Vater zu haben bereits gewöhnt hatten.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Kevin sein Geschenk ausgepackt und es entpuppte sich als Familienring. Doch zusätzlich zu dem Familienring von Tom steckte ein Zweiter in der weiß ausgelegten Box. „Dies ist der Familienring der Potters, Kevin. Du kannst beide Tragen da du der Erbe von James und Lilli bist. Sie haben es damals so gewollt. Auf dem Ring liegt zusätzlich ein Zauber. Wenn du willst kannst du also immer als Harry Potter auftreten."

Kevin war sichtlich gerührt darüber. Er hatte nie viel von seinen vermeintlichen Eltern kennenlernen dürfen und nun den Ring in Händen zu halten welcher schon von James Potter getragen wurde erfüllte ihn mit Freude und auch gleichzeitig mit Trauer. „Danke." flüsterte er ergriffen.

„Mit dem Ring und dem Armband habt ihr Zutritt zu euren Verliesen in Gringotts und könnt damit ebenfalls direkt in den Geschäften bezahlen. Zudem will ich jeden von euch noch ein Haustier schenken. Melissa, Melinda ihr habt zwar erst im Mai Geburtstag aber ich denke die Ketten könnten trotzdem ganz nützlich sein." Er gab beiden eine kleine Box in welchen sich zwei identische Ketten befanden. Beide mit dem kleinen Wappen der Familie Anguis.

„Ich möchte, nein ich verlange von euch, dass ihr den Schmuck mit den Wappen immer tragt. Sie verleihen euch zumindest gegen die breite Masse einen Schutz der von keinem Zauber verliehen werden kann." „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Melinda daraufhin ziemlich verwirrt.

„Sie zeigen den Menschen mit wem sie es zu tun bekommen wenn sie euch zu nahe treten. Das stiftet entweder Angst oder Respekt, kommt ganz auf die Menschen an denen ihr begegnet."

Nun begannen die beiden älteren Zwillinge ihre restlichen Geschenke auszupacken. Selena bekam ein Buch über Verhalten von reinblütigen Hexen und ein hübsches Sommerkleid mit Ballerinas von Narcissa und Lucius während Kevin ein Buch über Verwaltung von Familiengeschäften, ein Buch über Verhalten von reinblütigen Zauberern und einen schwarzen Umhang welcher mit silbernen Schlangen verziert war bekam.

Esmeralda schenkte Selena eine Sammlung Bücher über Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, während Kevin Bücher aus dem Aurorentraining erhielt.

Bellatrix schenkte beiden einen schwarzen Zauberstabhalter und Maximilian Zabini dazupassend einen Gutschein für einen Drachenhautanzug ihrer Wahl.

Klaras und Sirius Augen funkelten amüsiert als die beiden ihr Kuvert öffnet in welchem sich ein Gutschein für ein Tattoo und eine Waffe ihrer Wahl.

„Wir dürfen ein Tattoo?" misstrauisch beäugte Selena ihren Vater, dem das ganze zwar nicht ganz Recht zu scheinen schien aber dennoch nickte. „Eure Mutter hat mit Sirius und Klara schon seit eurer Geburt darüber verhandelt. Sie sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wenn es ein schönes Motiv ist und nichts dummes, was ihr später bereuen werden, ihr euch ein Tattoo stechen lassen dürft. Aber erst mit 16." Er warf seinen beiden Jüngsten einen warnenden Blick zu.

In diesem Moment erschien auch Severus wieder. „Hier bitte, er stellte vor jedes Geburtstagskind eine schwarze Holzkiste. Als Selena ihre Kiste öffnete stockte ihr der Atem. In dieser Kiste befanden sich mehr als nur wertvolle Zaubertränke. Gut 2/3 der Tränke waren zwar hoch illegal aber dafür umso wirkungsvoller.

„Dies ist eine Sammlung von Tränken die euch ziemlich nützlich werden können. Mitunter ist auch ein Trank der euch eure Animagusform verrät dabei." Er griff in Selenas Kiste und zog eine kleine Phiole mit durchscheinender Flüssigkeit hervor. „Das ist er, euer Vater wird euch sicherlich bei der Anwendung helfen. Ich würde empfehlen ihn erst nach der Wissenstransformation zu verwenden. Und damit ihr zwei mich nicht nervt, bekommt ihr diesen Trank schon vor eurem Geburtstag, aber den Rest erst im Mai!" er blickte Melissa und Melinda streng an, deren Augen aufleuchteten als er noch zwei weitere Phiolen aus seiner Manteltasche zog.

„Vater?" begann Melissa nach mehreren Minuten und unterbrach so die Stille welche durch das Essen entstand. „Ja?" „Also ich hab unseren Kleiderschrank mal betrachtet und da mir bei meinem Aufbruch nicht allzu viel Zeit blieb konnte ich nur das nötigste Einpacken. Wäre es möglich in die Winkelgasse shoppen zu gehen? Vor allem da Melinda eigentlich nichts mithat." Sie klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern und schaute ihren Vater treuherzig in die Augen. Der seufzte. „Na schön, allerdings kann ich euch nicht begleiten. Narcissa, Klara? Würdet ihr euch bereiterklären sie zu begleiten?" Die beiden angesprochenen nickten.

„Dann kann ich sie gleich zu Mike mitnehmen, er wird sie über die Tattoos beraten." Freute sich Klara. „Ich werde Blaise und Draco mitnehmen, es ist unauffälliger wenn ich sie auch dabei sind." „Tu das Narcissa." „Und wann geht's los?" fragte Melinda aufgeregt.

„Habt ihr heute noch was vor?" fragte Selena ganz scheinheilig ihr zwei Begleiterinnen.

„Nein wir stehen vollkommen in eurem Dienst. Ist es in Ordnung für dich wenn wir heute gehen Tom? Deine Kinder brauchen dringend angemessene Kleidung." Narcissa rümpfte die Nase.

„Ja aber seit spätestens gegen sieben zurück. Um acht findet eine Versammlung statt." Er wandte sich an seine Kinder. „In einer halben Stunde erwarte ich euch in meinem Büro, sorgt dafür das ihr fertig gekleidet seit damit ihr danach gleich aufbrechen könnt."

Die drei Mädchen nickten begeistert und begaben sich schnurstracks in ihrem Turm wobei ihr Bruder langsam hinter ihnen her trottete.

Lachend trennten sich die Mädchen damit sich jede in ihrem eigenen Reich hübsch machen konnte. Selena tauschte ihre bequeme Jean mit dem sonnengelbes Sommerkleid welches knapp über ihren Knien endete und den bequemen neuen schwarze Ballerinas. Glücklicherweise hatte sie diese Sachen zum Geburtstag bekommen. Sonst hätte sie heute nicht viel zum anziehen gehabt. Im Bad fasste sie ihre Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und legte ein wenig Lidschatten und Wimperntusche auf. Ja so konnte sie durchaus shoppen gehen. Bei einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick durch ihr Zimmer sah sie noch die Box ihres Vaters und probierte das Armband. Als sie auch noch den Rest ihrer Geschenke musterte legte sie auch noch ihren Zauberstabhalter um ihren Oberschenkel, so dass er von dem Kleid verdeckt wurde. Sie nahm den alten Zauberstab einer ihrer Ahnen und verwahrte ihn gleich in ihrem neuen Halter. Danach trat sie aus der Tür. Kevin stand bereits bei der Treppe und wartete ungeduldig. Auch er trug bereits beide Ringe und über seiner alten Jeans und einem ausgeleiertem T-Shirt den neuen Umhang.

Selena musste lachen als sie sein mürrisches Gesicht sah. „Ach komm schon, ist der Gedanke neue Kleidung zu bekommen wirklich so schrecklich für dich?" „Nicht der Gedanke an neue Kleidung verschreckt mich so, es ist eher der Gedanke daran mit euch neue Kleidung kaufen zu gehen." Selena sah ihn empört an. In diesem Moment kamen auch ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister aus ihrem Zimmer. „Melinda, Melissa! Kevin ist der Meinung das wir anstrengend sind." „WAS?! Das hab ich nie behauptet." „Tzz natürlich." Selena hackte sich bei ihren zwei Schwestern unter und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinab zu dem Büro ihres Vaters.

Als alle vier dort ankamen saß Tom bereits wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzt euch bitte." Er deutete ihnen sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Tisch zu setzten.

„In den letzten Tagen war es ein bisschen zu stressig um all eure Fragen über unsere Familie zu stellen. Deshalb werde ich euch jetzt etwas über unsere Familie erzählen. Doch zuvor habe ich eine Frage an dich Kevin. Wie stehst du momentan zu Dumbledore?"

Kevin verzog sein Gesicht als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. „Was soll ich großartiges von ihm halten? Er hat mein Geld gestohlen, meine Adoptiveltern getötet, meine Mutter und Geschwister entführt. Wegen ihm musste ich bei den Dursleys wohnen. Er hat Sirius Verhaftung einfach so hingenommen ohne auf eine Verhandlung zu bestehen. Er ist ein mieser Marionettenspieler der es verdienen würde dass man ihn qualvoll tötet."

„Ich stimme dir hierbei zu auch wenn ich nicht so drastisch denken würde, wie stehst du zu Voldemort?" Melissa und Selena spannten sich sichtlich an als sie erkannten auf was Tom hinauswollte.

„Ich weis es mittlerweile nicht mehr. Alles was ich über ihn weis scheint falsch zu sein oder zumindest nicht so extrem wie ich es bisher dachte. Du hast hier außerdem viele Todesser zu besuch, die unsere Paten sind und sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Du sagtest an unserem ersten Tag hier, dass du für die Gleichberechtigung kämpfst und das finde ich gut. Während ich unter den Folgen der Bindung litt hatte ich mit Selena viele Gespräche über Dunkle Magie. Mir wurde bewusst das ich viele Dinge daran falsch sah, ich wusste nicht das man mit Schwarzer Magie leben retten kann. Ich denke allerdings das Voldemort vermutlich noch immer eine Bedrohung darstellt da er mich in den letzten Jahren immer töten wollte aber von Dumbledore geht eindeutig die größere Gefahr aus."

„Du bist erwachsen geworden Kevin." Anerkennend nickte Tom.

„Die Schmuckstücke mit dem Wappen zeigen das Wappen der Familie Anguis, so treten wir in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Diese Familie gibt es allerdings nicht. Sie ist entstanden aus einer Lüge welche Salazar Slytherin erzählte. Er und seine Kinder hatten mit großen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen als er die Schule verließ. Deshalb nannte er sich von da an nur noch Salazar Anguis. Diese Tradition wurde behalten, doch alle warten darauf, dass wir eines Tages wieder als Familie Slytherin zurückkehren können. Für unser Vorhaben das ihr wieder Hogwarts besuchen könnt ist es ein großer Vorteil zwei Familiennamen zu besitzen.

Die Familie Anguis ist eine sehr angesehene neutrale Familie. Dumbledore weis genauso wenig wie das Zaubereiministerium das Anguis dieselbe Familie ist wie Slytherin.

Nun zu meiner Person, Kevin du hast angemerkt das ich viele Todesser zu meinen Freunden zähle. Nun dies stimmt nur bedingt. Die meisten sehe ich als Verbündete, wenige als Untergebene."

Er sah seinen Sohn tief in die Augen. „Kevin ich wollte dich niemals töten. Ich liebe dich über alles, ich hoffe das verstehst du." Er bemerkte den leicht verwirrten Blick seines Sohnes aber auch Selenas Hand die seine hielt. Seine älteste Tochter nickte ihm zu als wolle sie ihm zu etwas auffordern.

„Kevin, ich bin der den die Welt unter Lord Voldemort kennt."

* * *

Hoffe es gefällt euch =) Und wenn ihr ganz lieb seit und ein wenig Zeit zur Verfügung habt (ganz ehrlich? Ihr lest hier rum ^^ natürlich habt ihr Zeit ;) ) würd ich mich sehr über eure Reviews freuen und auf anregende Ideen wies weitergehn soll


End file.
